El Manuel González
by Erelbrile
Summary: No hay primera sin segunda, ni hay segunda sin tercera. Distintos escenarios para un mismo personaje, distintas épocas, distintas parejas y distintas historias. UUAA independientes entre sí. Centrado en Chile. Undécima historia: El aperrado González. ArgChi.
1. El Caleuche

Esto comenzó como una idea, hace hará una semana, sencillamente porque tenía ganas de escribir. Luego comenzó septiembre, y me dije, ¿por qué no? Podía seguir escribiendo una historia cada día, sólo por intentar mostrar distintos años, lugares y, por así llamarlas, realidades, que pueden ser abarcadas por el personaje de Chile, desde las historias estándares para cualquier personaje, hasta historias muy específicas.

Sinceramente, hasta el momento, llevo tres historias (y debo dos atrasadas u.u) y aunque en un principio las publiqué en tumblr, quiero ir trasladándolas acá de a poco.

En cuanto al fic "la consentida de Gardel", el cuaderno donde tenía escrito el siguiente capítulo se perdió y eso me dejó bastante mal (tenía mis apuntes de clases, dibujos, mi horario, números... todo allí) y recién asumí que... se perdió y ya, hay que escribir todo de nuevo.

Por último, quiero decir que el objetivo de esta colección es desplegar, para el lector y posible escritor, la cultura chilena más allá de lo que se suele saber. Mostrarles otros asideros desde los que se puede escribir: costumbres según estrato socioeconómico y época, cultura material y popular (cantantes del momento, programas de televisión, películas que salieron), temas que en la época retratada eran importantes, leyes que rigieron, personajes históricos, oficios y cómo se desempeñaban en Chile... y todo eso lo muestro para que lo tomen y lo hagan suyo, lo conviertan en un fanart, en un fanfic, creen más allá de la empanada y la cueca.

En este primer capítulo no se nota, así que lo diré: aquí lo que pretendía presentar no era un escenario, sino una palabra de una forma que no fuese obvia, sino coloquial: Caleuche, el barco fantasma que por las noches recoge a los marinos ahogados para que se unan a su tripulación de almas.

Sin más, ¡pasemos a los créditos!

**Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes **_-los que disfrutan la noche-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina, Chile y Perú pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Caleuche González<strong>

**.**

**.**

Tenía la mirada muerta del autómata que ha visto demasiado y no ha registrado nada: pupilas fijas y dilatas, bolsas bajo los ojos que hacían juego con los moretones negros, morados y verdes que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, abusado por los pinchazos de la jeringa que el amigo rubio, sentado a su lado contra la pared de madera, sostenía momentos tras inyectarle, esperando el efecto.

—¿Te unes, Hernández? —le preguntó el rubio con voz pastosa, levantando la mirada segundos después, exigiendo una respuesta con ojos acechantes.

—No me meto mierdas al cuerpo, Kirkland —le respondió, frunciendo la nariz al sentir el olor a orina que desprendía la esquina más alejada de aquel pasillo apartado. Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer gozando tras la puerta del baño cerrada con llave. Tragó saliva, empuñó las manos y volvió a aflojarlas—. ¿Tu nuevo novio?

—Un amigo, ¿que acaso no puedo tenerlos? ¿Y qué te importa a ti qué relación tiene conmigo? —Kirkland guardó la jeringa usada tentativamente en un bolsillo de su largo abrigo de caballero respetable, robado a su viejo cinco años atrás, por el tiempo en que su interlocutor fumó marihuana por primera vez alentado por Sebastián. Ofreciéndole un cigarro al ver que la conversación daba para algo más que un rápido saludo, Kirkland preguntó—. ¿Cómo está tu primo?

—Mejor sin vos —respondió Hernández comiéndose las ganas de decirle a Kirkland que sí le importaba la relación del muchacho con él. Rechazó el cigarro con un gesto, a pesar de morirse de ganas por fumarse el décimo segundo del día.

—Hizo bien en dejarme cuando empecé con la cocaína, Sebastián siempre fue inteligente —elogió Kirkland, y el muchacho al lado suyo comenzó a murmurar sin parar, apretándole la mano firmemente. Movió la cabeza para un lado y luego para el otro, deteniéndose cuando Kirkland se la sostuvo con suavidad, con el cigarro sin prender entre los dedos. El muchacho le repartió besos por todo el cabello y el lado de la cara que pudo alcanzar, riéndose con el corazón empezando a latirle más deprisa—. No soy una buena influencia, mira a Manuel —continuó, con voz suave—. ¿Tienes fuego?

Hernández, con las manos en los bolsillos, dejó de mirar la piel de papel viejo del tal Manuel, que sacudía su delgado cuerpo con risas y gestos de ánimo y alegría intentando llamar la atención de Kirkland.

—No —le mintió descaradamente y en un tono que le dejó en claro a Kirkland que no le prestaría un encendedor a él. Encogiéndose de hombros, el inglés sostuvo con sus labios el cigarro y buscó el suyo.

—Es raro verte por aquí —le hablo por la comisura de la boca—. ¿Por qué honras con tu prodigiosa presencia un sitio de mala muerte como es éste? ¿Vienes a fiscalizar que no entren menores? ¿Que las leyes sanitarias se cumplan? —el encendedor cayó entre las piernas de Kirkland—. ¿Vienes a arrestarme, otra vez? —se burló—. No salió nada de bien la última vez, ¿por cuánto tiempo te quitaron la licencia? —a su lado, Manuel no dejaba de balbucear algo sobre las luces de colores que pintaban a la gente que bailaba, sobre la unión de los cuerpos que se convertían en un solo monstruo con cientos de brazos y cientos de piernas agitándose para romper la conciencia propia e individual de cada uno.

—Vengo por alguien —Hernández se balanceó en su lugar—. Le hago el favor a un amigo.

—Puedes ir a buscarlo, no te hago perder más el tiempo —Kirkland saboreó el cigarro—, ya de por sí te cuesta llevarle el ritmo, Martín.

El aludido sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, buscó entre las fotografías y le dirigió una mirada triunfadora a Kirkland.

—Ya lo encontré —exclamó, mostrándole la fotografía. Kirkland frunció el ceño, se dio unos segundos con su cigarro y movió a Manuel con el hombro para que prestara atención.

—Dile a Miguel que lo cuidé bien —le pidió a Hernández—, que lo tengo tal y como lo quiere.

—No sé de qué mierda hablás, pelotudo —contestó Martín con molestia, intentando levantar a Manuel, que se resistía y le insultaba.

—Controlado —contestó Kirkland. Se oyó la madera henchida por la humedad destrabándose y una sombra oscura de grandes curvas y cabello hasta la cadera se perdió entre las luces rojas y azules—. Uno de estos días se te va a caer el pene, Bonnefoy.

Hernández no hizo caso a la conversación que no iba para él, quedándose sólo con la respuesta. El muchacho se peleaba como cualquier adolescente que se cree rebelde mientras se hunde en lo que parece un lecho profundo que te atrapa imperceptiblemente.

—¡Estoy bien, oh! ¡Volveré más tarde! ¡Miguel sabe que estoy bien!

—Bien y una mierda, levantate —insistía Hernández. Kirkland se reía de sus intentos por controlar a Manuel, apagando el cigarro en el suelo.

—Buena suerte con eso —le deseó a Hernández, y se levantó. Le susurró a Bonnefoy la idea de irse a un mejor lugar para drogarse, y que si quería ser una niñita podía serlo callándose y cuidando que no se ahogase en los litros de alcohol que pretendía beber ese día—. Estás en buenas manos, Manuel, conozco personalmente a Martín y, aunque no lo parezca, sabe comportarse.

Manuel dejó de empujar a Martín, pero no aceptó que le tocara, sin embargo, Martín le agarró con fuerza del delgado antebrazo en cuanto Kirkland se perdió de vista, jalándole hacia la salida.

Se detuvieron en una parada de micros, Manuel fascinado con los colores de los carteles. Martín le envió un mensaje a Miguel, diciéndole que le debía una, y grande. Los automóviles no dejaban de pasar por la vía, distrayendo a Manuel.

—Una mierda como quedás cuando se te pasa el efecto, ¿no, flaco? —preguntó Martín en voz alta, al tiempo que le respondía a Miguel que mejor discutían las cosas cuando llegara allá.

—Cierra tu weá de hocico —le respondió Manuel, agresivo y con el sudor del cuello enfriándose. Llevaba puesta solamente su polera. Martín pensó en un principio que le habían robado la chaqueta con la que, según Miguel, había salido el viernes, dos días atrás, pero al descubrir que llevaba la billetera en el pantalón, comenzó a dudar.

—¿No tenés frío? —insistió, acercándosele.

—No —escupió Manuel, y nada más soltarlo, sintió un abrigo cubriéndole los hombros y la espalda.

—No mintás, hijo de puta, que a los de tu clase los conozco.

Manuel guardó silencio por más de un minuto antes de vestirse correctamente con el abrigo, todavía mirando con sus ojos de fantasma la oscuridad de la ciudad. Martín comenzaba a creer que esa mirada de muerto era suya y no el efecto de ninguna droga. La micro se detuvo enfrente de ellos, intoxicando el aire con sus humos calientes y su ruido de motor gigante.

—Vamos —le ordenó Martín, esperando que se subiese primero para asegurarse que no fuera a escapar—. Miguel dice que tienes una gran habilidad para escaparte furtivamente —«como si fueras un alma en pena que sólo se muestra a las demás almas en pena»—, conmigo vigilándote eso no lo lograrás, nene. Andá, subí.

Manuel, sin responderle la provocación a pesar de sentir acidez de sólo oírle hablar así, subió.


	2. El olvidado

Década del setenta, ArgChi. Aaaaaargchiiiiiiiii.

**Hetalia Axis Power ****pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina y Chile pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El olvidado González<strong>

**.**

**.**

De roble centenario es el pasamanos grueso, deslizándose bajo su mano que, por esta noche, se encuentra limpia de manchas en la piel. Los escalones son teclas de piano enmarmoladas, y sus pies, los dedos del pianista que con cariño y precisión pulsan. Bajando. Paso a paso. Acercándose entre los pensamientos dolorosos sobre imposibles, cuerdas de violonchelo grave que le retumban dentro del cráneo, tendido en su cama ya no tan ajena de sábanas usadas.

—Te amé tanto que me ha sobrado —le dice Martín vestido de traje (el traje que llevaba puesto cuando iba a pedir trabajo, pero impoluto, como si no lo hubieran lavado y planchado decenas de veces). Extendiéndole la mano, le mira con cierta condescendencia enamorada.

Su voz fue tan dulce como Manuel pudo soñar: fragmento de una tarde de verano, a solas bajo la ventana tapada con la cortina amarilla comida por polillas y sobre poblada de hilachas. Fueron gastados todos los besos de una vida durante los espacios entre palabras, entre respuestas, entre sílabas divididas por guillotina de cuero. Déjame, beso, hablar, beso, Martín, beso. Silencio. Beso, beso, beso. Beso.

Martín se separó en el fragmento, hecho una sonrisa y ojitos caídos.

—Te amaré tanto, tanto —le prometió—, que olvidarás a cualquier otro y te preguntarás qué sería de ti sin mí.

—¿Se supone que eso es una declaración de amor?

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? —le preguntó extrañado—. Y mirá que estoy siendo sincero.

—Demasiado —estuvo de acuerdo Manuel, abrazándole y estirando las piernas, chocando los talones con los bordes del recuerdo (y está esa sensación abrigadora de saber que Martín le abrazaba de vuelta, suspirando sobre su cabello).

—¿Y qué querés que diga? ¿Que te amo tanto que me sobrará amor para otra vida?

—Quizás. Si eres tan valiente.

—Te amo tanto, Manuel, que me sobrará amor para otra vida.

Las luces amarillas son otra parte de fragmento que desciende desde el cielo de la gran y estrecha habitación. Todo se siente resbaloso, de vértigo, demasiado empinado, y Martín es lo único que parece seguro vestido con su traje negro de camisa celeste, extendiéndole la mano tan conocida antes por Manuel, y ahora tan distante, de cuento, parte de un sueño que se agarra de lo que puede para no degenerar en una mano sin líneas ni forma especial en las coyunturas de los dedos.

El piano no está, y se siente su falta, a Manuel le produce un pesar asumido no tenerlo en frente suyo pegado a la pared. Más le aprieta el corazón ver a Martín sin un arco en las manos, sin las mangas de su camisa desabrochas y subidas casi hasta el codo. El fantasma de las cuerdas pasea dentro y entre ambos, como un río continuo, acercándoles los últimos escalones.

—Te amo tanto, tanto Manuel —le explica Martín, sosteniéndole los dedos con sus manos—, que aquí estoy. Esperándote.

Temblando, Manuel le mira los ojos y, casi con miedo, fugazmente, la entrada de bala en la sien. Martín lleva su mano allí, para que la toque, bajando los párpados lentamente. El salón, de pronto, ya no es tan alto, y las escaleras se han convertido en unos estantes con libros en un escritorio empolvado y oscuro, perdido en un fundo del sur. Martín viste la misma ropa de las terrenales ocasiones memorables. En la mano de Manuel está la pistola, inconfundible, la vieja pistola de su padre, el pulso acelerado de su muñeca choca con la sien de Martín.

—No moriré fusilado si el que dispara no eres tú —le había dicho, mientras Manuel se llenaba de valor. Martín sostenía el cañón de la pistola para que no se moviese, Manuel hacia igual con el cañón que se dirigía hacia su propia sien—. A la cuenta de tres, ¿sí?

—Sí —respondió Manuel, nervioso.

—Mejor nosotros que ellos —le recordó Martín.

—Mejor nosotros que ellos —acepto Manuel y Martín casi muere de ganas de besarlo, de decirle que aún podían huir, pero ya habían huido antes de los golpes en la puerta principal para encerrarse allí y sacar de los cajones las dos viejas pistolas probadas el día anterior.

—Los escucho —señaló Manuel, y Martín asintió una vez con los ojos cerrados, comprendiendo que se acercaban.

—A la cuenta de tres, amor. Uno. Dos. Tres.

Manuel no tuvo que pensar para saber que algo salió mal. Esperó negro, y en su lugar, tuvo luz: la puerta se abrió y no le mataron. No le mataron y a Martín tampoco, apenas alcanzó a verle la almohada de sangre y la vieja pistola que había fallado.

—Cuando quieras, Martín —le contesta, entregándole la pistola que había cumplido—. No me matarán ellos.

—¿Seguro? —le pregunta Martín, apuntándole a la frente. El metal no es frío, sino cálido como una de las caricias que Manuel lleva tanto tiempo sin sentir, sólo teniendo miedo y dolor, que lo aceptó como una señal.

—Seguro.

La puerta de la celda, con malas intenciones, se abrirá horas después, y Manuel, aquella misma tarde, pasará a ser un detenido menos y un desaparecido más.


	3. El maloquero

ArgChi. One-Shot.

Si a alguien le quedan ganas de saber más del tema, puede leer el texto "maloqueros y conchavadores: en Araucanía y las Pampas, 1700-1800", de... *busca en Wikipedia* A LA MIERDAAAAAAA *en shock* ¿en serio es de él o.O? Bueno... de Leonardo León Solís. Se encuentra en PDF en internet.

Sólo confíen en los datos dados para Chile, los de Argentina son mitad invención mía u.u si me equivoqué, explíquenme, por favor, para saber qué corregir.

Nota: El discurso de Manuel está basado en los discursos de los mapuches en los parlamentos. Quería escribir el fic a modo de crónica, pero de por sí era difícil. No sé si el término "malokatufe" es correcto, lo intuí nada más verbalizando la maloca y weás que me da paja explicar.

**Hetalia Axis Power ****pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina y Chile pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

PD: Sólo como dato curioso, existió un mapuche llamado Manuel Manquilef González. Búsquenlo.

PD2: esta historia daba para un desarrollo mayor, peeeroooo... la idea es escribir una historia al día y fue dificilísima.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El maloquero González<strong>

**.**

**.**

La travesía atravesando la cordillera había terminado de buena manera y el paso cordillerano se había presentado en buenas condiciones para que, a la vuelta, pudiesen llevar el ganado tranquilamente desde las pampas de Buenos Aires hasta el fuerte de Nacimiento, en la Capitanía de Chile, una vez que lo hubiesen obtenido.

El lado oriental de la cordillera, más seco y mucho menos frondoso que el lado occidental, se les abrió amplio e infinito durante kilómetros de recorrido fiel en las direcciones que conocían desde antiguo y que a Manuel le servía, hoy en día, para desempeñar su oficio con ventaja de los arrieros que, en las aduanas, debían pagar por su cargamento. Pillaje, le llamaban algunos. Contrabando. Robo. Y, aún así, en Nacimiento, e incluso, en los fuertes a lo largo del río Bío-Bío, le aceptaban las cabezas de ganado y le pagaban en buena plata y mal vino. Si le iba bien, y no dudaba que así fuera, le daría una vaca y un ternero a su madre y a su padre para que tuvieran de qué comer mientras defendían el fuerte de los salvajes de más al sur, gente infiel, belicosa y violenta que les trataban de traidores.

Cinco días después, se encontraron con un grupo de gente de allí. En la noche, alrededor del fuego y celebrando la amistad que se tenían los mayores de ambos grupos, conoció a Martín.

Martín era distinto de los demás y resaltaba tanto por su fuerza como por su personalidad. Se creía fuerte e importante (y lo era), era un líder nato a diferencia de Manuel, cuyo padre, como cualquier soldado español de la frontera, hacía cuanto podía por no morirse de hambre y siempre parecía a punto de quedarse sin alimento antes de que la siguiente sementera diera frutos.

—Mi madre me puso por nombre Martín, ella es la que tiene el cabello claro —le explicó, mientras comían la carne asada repartidos por el campamento—. Al principio no quería a mi padre, pero acabó haciéndolo, ¡y quién no lo haría! —le sonrió, Manuel le miraba con el cordel de su saco atravesándole el pecho, indeciso en si echarlo o compartir la harina que llevaba en este último con él y considerando las ventajas de tener una buena relación con el otro—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué nombre te dieron tus padres al nacer? —le preguntó de esa forma tan extraña que tenían los del otro lado de la cordillera.

—Me llamo José Manuel —fue más directo—. Cuando me bautizó, el padre dijo que debía llevar un nombre cristiano, y me llamaron José por mi padre y Manuel por mi chuchu —que es la forma que tienen los naturales de la tierra para llamar a la abuela materna—. Ella fue cristiana también —afirmó, y Martín asintió una sola y enérgica vez con la cabeza.

—Entonces no tienes problemas con los españoles, ¿no? —razonó Martín y se encogió de hombros, habiendo acabado de comer. Se levantó, y Manuel, pensando que se iría, no levantó la mirada. La sombra de Martín sobre él no se encaminó lejos, como había esperado, y Martín le ofreció traerle más carne.

Manuel, mirándole hacia arriba, tardó en comprender qué se esperaba de él (que no era más que una respuesta afirmativa o negativa) y dijo que no, gracias, que estaba bien con lo que había comido, y entre que Martín fue, conversó con alguien más, y volvió para sentarse a su lado, Manuel ya había terminado de comer y se encontraba con la indecisión de retirarse a dormir (porque cansado estaba) y quedarse a esperar a Martín. Antes de que pudiera pararse, Martín se sentó a su lado, con la estrellas titilando como la escarcha con el sol en una tela de araña, y el crepitar del fuego apenas audible.

—¿Malokatufe eymy? —le preguntó, casi de espaldas a él, como si estuviera pensando.

—Malokatufe iñche —aseveró.

—¿Primera vez? No te he visto antes aquí.

—Antes me ofrecía de conchavador —Manuel se volteó hacia Martín—. En el fuerte confían en mí porque me conocen desde que era un niño. Como hablo las dos lenguas sirvo harto —miró hacia el suelo y arrastró el talón por el suelo, estirando la pierna—. Mi padre quería que fuese un lenguaraz, a esos sí que les va bien —agregó con tono de estar diciendo algo desagradable, rodeó su rodilla con sus brazos—, el gobernador los quiere, confía en ellos, pero son todos unos mentirosos y estafadores.

Martín le miró comprensivo, un poco por sobre el hombro ya que seguía comiendo.

—Las dos lenguas… —repitió Martín, sin decir que él conocía también dos lenguas, siendo la de su madre la segunda, pero que no era, ni se pronunciaba, como la de los españoles.

Conchavador es aquel que se dedica al comercio con los españoles, quienes, dejados de la mano de Dios, o mejor dicho, del Virrey del Perú (como el padre de Manuel) en la frontera que se extendía al norte del río Bío Bío y también por parte del territorio indígena al sur de éste, debían mantenerse siendo guerreros en verano y campesinos el resto del año. Manuel se encontraba bien con aquel oficio, cercano a su madre y a su padre, y a las tierras en las que creció ayudando en la huerta de la casa, pero no se veía a sí mismo tomando a una compañera (del modo en que había hecho su padre en esas tierras) y dedicándose a la tierra. No todavía. Se sentía joven y con energías, con deseos de asegurarse un poco de ganado del que disfrutar posteriormente. No sólo ser el intermediario, sino también el dueño de la compraventa, y así, conversando con conocidos y amigos, se unió a los maloqueros que, esa temporada, cruzarían la cordillera. Ya lo habían hecho: lo que ahora quedaba por hacer era dirigirse a las pampas de Buenos Aires a robarle cabezas de ganado a los vecinos de esa ciudad y regresar con el botín.

—Si es tu primera vez —se despabiló Martín, dejando su cuenco a un lado—, hazlo conmigo. Te enseñaré lo que necesites aprender. Ven —le invitó, poniéndose en pie—, duerme conmigo esta noche.

Manuel, cauto y desconfiado por naturaleza, se preguntó qué clase de ventaja esperaba conseguir Martín con esto, sin embargo, decidió que esperaría al momento adecuado para preguntar.

Manuel se despidió de las personas que encontró en el camino, y Martín se detuvo con cada persona a pedirle que disfrutara del festejo en su nombre, dado que se retiraba a descansar.

Días después se detuvieron a media jornada de distancia de la zona de pastoreo, y se sentaron en círculo para decidir cómo actuarían. Martín, sentado junto a Manuel, se sorprendió cuando éste se levantó para hablar.

—Nuestra amistad existe desde hace tanto tiempo, que ya el abuelo de mi abuelo visitaba a su familia aquí y le festejaban su llegada. No queremos nosotros, como esperamos que ustedes tampoco quieran, que esta amistad se vea rota por una injusticia —la gente mayor asintió a lo dicho, y Martín, sin pensar demasiado las palabras, se vio envuelto en el discurso, arte que la gente de esos lugares veía con mucha admiración—. Ya han existido peleas, es verdad innegable, debidas a casos importantes o debidas a casos indignos de ser nombrados.

Martín sonrió, e hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse pensando que Manuel, en esos pocos días, le había discutido más de lo que a primera vista se habría esperado, y le había regañado constantemente debido a sus errores. Martín le había subido a la grupa de su caballo para que no tuviera que caminar, preguntándole en seguidilla cómo decir tal o cual palabra, cómo expresar este o aquel sentimiento.

(—¿Quieres que te enseñe la lengua de los españoles? —le preguntó Manuel dándose cuenta.

—¿No quieres cabezas de ganado? Enséñame o no te dejaré llevarte ninguna —le amenazó más por preocupación que porque realmente fuese a cumplir).

—Quiero asegurar —continuó Manuel, con voz seria y fuerte, aunque respetuosa—, que la gente que viene conmigo, así como yo mismo, no regresaremos sin una cantidad de ganado justa y equivalente a la que ustedes tengan. Y para asegurarnos de eso, les rogamos que, debido al gran amor que les tenemos, acepten regresar con nosotros para en nuestras tierras festejar el botín, de modo que les demostremos los fuertes lazos que nos unen.

Martín se unió a la aceptación general, nada sorprendido por lo que Manuel exigía y pedía, ya que, para él, era casi una cábala.

A la noche siguiente, una hora después de la puesta del sol, Martín y Manuel vieron las vacas y terneros a la distancia de un tiro de fecha. Martín tenía unas boleadoras colgando de su cintura, y se veía fiero y altivo con su cara pintada. Manuel le había preguntado para qué se pintaba si no pensaban encontrarse con nadie para pelear, y Martín le respondió que le daba el aire de peligro que le gustaba tanto.

—El peligro está bien cuando existe realmente —le dijo Manuel, subiendo al caballo detrás suyo, confiando plenamente en las asombrosas capacidades de Martín con la montura—. Debes pensar en las consecuencias, ¿no te preocupa no poder regresar a tu casa?

—¿Qué casa? —le pregunto Martín, inclinándose y haciendo avanzar a su montura lentamente, esperando la señal—. Mi casa está allí donde yo esté.

—Había oído que la gente de las pampas es… Libre —titubeó Manuel, sin saber qué palabra utilizar realmente—, pero no creí que hasta ese punto. ¿No vuelves a tus tierras todos los años, o después de algún tiempo? ¿Al lugar donde naciste?

—No, nunca le he preguntado a mi madre donde nací exactamente —Martín bajó el tono de su voz. Manuel no insistió en el tema, incapaz de comprender ese desapego.

—Entonces —le susurró Manuel—, si en mi casa… —comenzó a preguntarle, más Martín le hizo callar, echando el caballo al galope.

Era inútil preguntar. Manuel no volvió a hacerlo, ni siquiera después de abrir las puertas del inmenso corral y sacar parte del ganado. La tarea fue tan rápida como pudieron, guiando a los animales y separándolos del resto, sin embargo de fueron pronto del lugar en que habían acampado, antes de que el dueño se diera cuenta de la perdida.

Manuel no preguntó, pero consiguió que Martín le acompañara a los festejos prometidos, más que convenciéndole de ellos, no dejándole pensar a fondo en el viaje con la lista de palabras que le hacia memorizar.

Manuel no volvió a las malocas en las pampas, ni Martín se quedó asentado en una tierra, sin embargo, cada año tenían noticias del otro, llegadas con cada grupo de viajeros que atravesaba la cordillera.


	4. El profesor

ArgChi. Viñeta.

Qué puedo decir... siempre quise escribir un fic Mpreg FrUK con ArgChi en que el país en el que viven se vuelve totalitarista con legislación religiosa... y en algún punto, en medio, cuando estuviera la escoba, quería que Manuel dijese "quiero despertar con las manos manchadas con tiza", como un homenaje a Historias Marginales de Luis Sepúlveda. Este capítulo NO ES Mpreg, ni totalitarista, ni trae FrUK... pero al menos me puedo quitar la espinita.

Nota: las Escuelas Normales se dedican a formar profesores. La primera Escuela Normal de Preceptores en Chile fue fundada en 1842, en Santiago. Fueron suprimidas en 1973. Las edades de ingreso varían con el tiempo, pero para la época de Manuel, si no me equivoco, se podía ingresar con 14 años.

También: una pequeña probada a los movimientos estudiantiles actuales entre el... 2001 y ahora 2014. Si están interesados, busquen información sobre el "mochilazo" (2001), "revolución pingüina" (2006. En Chile llamamos pingüinos a los estudiantes escolares debido al color del uniforme), y ahora no sé qué nombre le darán a las de esta década u.u pero allí tienen más escenarios :3

**Hetalia Axis Power ****pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina y Chile pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El profesor González<strong>

**.**

**.**

—¡Una vergüenza! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Y uno aquí, sin hacer nada! —se quejó don Manuel, sentado en su sillón viejo como el perro viejo que dormía sobre la vieja alfombra, junto a la vieja estufa a parafina encendida. Las hojas del periódico crujieron entre sus manos delgadas como su cuerpo de viejo, delgado como las patitas de sus lentes, delgadas como el viejo anillo de oro en el delgado y viejo dedo del viejo don Manuel.

—¿Qué estás reclamado esta vez, Manuel? —le llegó el grito de una profunda voz masculina desde las profundiades de la cocina, allá en lo profundo de la casa. Don Martín, con una profunda sonrisa escondida en lo profundo de sus profundos ojos, soltó una profunda risa sabiendo de antemano la razón de la indignación de don Manuel—. ¡Tan indignado que suenas!

—¡Porque lo estoy! ¡La educación! ¡Y no me quieren dejar trabajar! —contestó don Manuel, leyendo lo que quedaba del artículo refunfuñando entre dientes, mordisqueando las palabras desagradables que hallaba en su lectura, y al terminar, agregó, dándose cuenta—: ¡Y deja esa mala costumbre tuya de gritar de una habitación a la otra, Martín!

—¡Ya te dijeron que no hay plata! ¡Y si no me querés gritando, vení a hablarme aquí en la cocina!

—Pero si me ofrecí a cambio de nada —murmuró don Manuel, mirando por encima las demás noticias del periódico para dejarlo, luego, a un lado, en una mesita de madera. Levantó su cuerpo huesudo y caminando tan erguido como en sus años mozos, se dirigió hacia la cocina con sus andares firmes. En la cocina, don Martín puso a calentar la sartén a fuego lento mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne en trozos de grosor perfecto. Puso en la sartén caliente la mantequilla, el ajo picado y el romero.

—Sé un buen viejo y destapá el arroz —le pidió a don Manuel al sentirlo entrar a la cocina, ocupado él mismo en salar la carne y condimentarla con una pasta de ajo y orégano. Los zapatos negros y austeros de don Manuel se acercaron a los italianos de don Martín y se detuvieron a la par, a una distancia prudente, pero íntima, de los elegantes diseños de flores en el cuero marrón. El olor de la mezcla en la sartén se desparramó por el aire, deliciosa, alegre, espontánea y, al mismo tiempo, conocida por don Martín, que en Madrid se ganaba la vida trabajando en un restaurante—. Contame, ¿qué te ofendió tantísimo que has hecho salir huyendo al pobre Domingo?

—¿Estaba Domingo en la casa? —preguntó don Manuel extrañado, mirando alrededor en búsqueda del viejo y escurridizo gato gris.

—Con lo que cuesta convencerlo de quedarse.

—Perdón —pidió don Manuel, sabiendo el tiempo que don Martín llevaba amansando al gato con exquisiteces. Don Martín le sonrió de medio lado con los mismos dientes perfectos que se burlaron de don Manuel hace más de treinta y cinco años. Durante todo ese tiempo, don Martín había mantenido la misma sonrisa y el mismo flequillo hasta las pestañas que a don Manuel le tenía loco ya cuando tenía treinta y acababa de llegar a Madrid después de que un anterior compañero de trabajo (anterior porque a don Manuel le habían despedido en enero de 1976) le avisara que lo andaban buscando en la escuela pública en la que había hecho clases. Don Martín seguía sonriendo desde la punta de la pera hasta el borde del pelo, pero las patas de gallo ya se habían marcado permanentemente y la piel, aunque no ocultaba el atractivo que tuvo en su juventud, sí estaba más seca que en esa época, por más que don Martín se esmerara en usar cremas. El cabello, por su parte, era más fino y completamente plateado.

—No importa, ya volverá —le quitó importancia—. ¿Ahora podés decirme que ocurre?

—Son los profesores. No están capacitados, no tienen vocación, les pagan mal —contestó don Manuel, buscando en la alacena un par de vasos limpios como el piso de cerámicos verdes de la cocina, limpios como los cuchillos limpios que usa don Martín para cocinar, limpios como las ventanas limpias que todos los días don Manuel limpia porque el tiempo, limpio como las sábanas limpias de la cama matrimonial, le sobraba—. Catorce años tenía yo cuando decidí ser profesor —exclamó, abriendo el cajón de los cubiertos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sonó el golpe de metales agitándose—. Fui profesor normal, de los que ya casi no se ven.

—Normal normal no tanto, Manu —se rió don Martín poniendo la carne en la sartén, y mientras probaba el arroz, agregó—. Aunque ahora es más normal.

—Quiero decir que estudié en la Escuela Normal. Allí estudiábamos desde cabritos los que queríamos enseñar. Y salíamos bien preparados, qué quieres que te diga. Y ahora sólo los más burros eligen… no. Se ven obligados a seguir la pedagogía. ¡No por nada la llaman la pegajodía!

Don Martín, divertido, se lavó las manos en el lavaplatos y luego se las secó en el mantel que le colgaba de la cintura, pensando qué decirle a don Manuel para sacarlo de quicio, como cada vez que podía desde que se conocieron, así mismito como en Madrid cuando los dos pensaron que no regresarían jamás y regresaron, primero a Argentina, y ahora a Chile escapando de la crisis económica, a pasar los que serían, se imaginaban, sus últimos años.

—¿Y quieres que las cosas sigan igual que hace cincuenta, sesenta años? Manolito, sos un viejo mañoso —le dijo con cariño, e inhalo profundo, extendiendo su ancha espalda y su tórax, sintiendo el olor de la comida—. Ya no son las cosas como eran antes, y difícilmente lo serán. ¿Querés salir a marchar con los estudiantes? —se burló, sin malas intenciones—. Yo te acompaño. Así aprovechamos de estirar las piernas.

—Búrlate no más, búrlate no más —respondió don Manuel, y se desapareció unos segundos. Regresó con las manos vacías, y se arregló los lentes, siendo seguido por el viejo Pidulle que don Martín sobrealimentaba, y que aún así, seguía relviendo el gallinero en las plantas del patio cuando el clima lo permitía, así como ahora meneaba la cola y se metía entre las canillas flacas de don Manuel buscando jugar—. Parecen carnaval estas marchas de hoy en día. Antes las marchas parecían funerales, ¡y pobre del que pillaran!

—¿Terminaste de poner la mesa, mi viejo flaco? —le preguntó don Martín, volteándose a mirarle de reojo—. Marchas —repitió, poniendo atención ahora en pelar bien el tomate—. ¿Te he contado de las marchas en las que fui el rey? —le preguntó, y don Manuel soltó un bufido medio lastimero y huyó hacia el comedor, porque si don Martín empezaba a hablar, no iba a terminar nunca—. ¿Manuel? ¿Manuel? —le llamó don Martín, al no escuchar su respuesta—. ¡Pero, flaco! —le gritó hacia el comedor, tras descubrirse solo—. ¡Dejame que te cuente!

—No es ese el tema —zanjó don Manuel desde donde estaba, sin regresar a la cocina.

—Bueno, bueno —le contestó don Martín, asomándose al umbral de la puerta siempre abierta de la cocina—. Estabas hablando de la educación. Que querés enseñar. ¿Pero qué vas a enseñar, Manuel, si todo lo que vos sabés ya está pasado de moda? —don Martín, mirándole la espalda encorvada sobre su plato, como esperando que le sirvan sin escuchar nada, agregó, con tono duro—. Decime, qué vas a enseñar vos.

—Pensé que volvería a las aulas —contestó don Manuel, con tono triste y en voz baja.

—¿Qué decís? No te oigo.

Don Manuel no contestó de inmediato. Trago saliva, sin atreverse a mirar a don Martín para que no viera cómo le afectaba el tema.

—Pensé que volvería a las aulas —repitió, más fuerte—. Pero en España no me dejaron, ni en Argentina, ni aquí. Sólo puedo soñar que lo hago. Quiero amanecer y tener las manos con tiza. Pero nunca despertaré con las manos manchadas.


	5. El sindicalista

PeChi YEAHHHHH DEDICADO DE TODO KOKORÓ A VALNIC PORQUE SÍ. Viñeta.

La verdad es que creo que aquí no lo hago muy bien porque... Perú me cuesta. En todo caso, lo de que del norte llegó gente al valle central, trayendo las ideas de las que habla Manuel, no es mentira.

Es complicado dar una mirada a esta época (allí por 1950-60) para efectos de este fic. Decadencia de las salitreras y de la minería (Alemania inventó el salitre sintético durante la Primera Guerra Mundial), emigración campo-ciudad era la norma en la época porque la ciudad entregaba más oportunidades (al menos en teoría), pero también ocurrió una migración desde el norte al Valle Central en la búsqueda de empleos. Políticamente Chile funcionaba con "tercios", esto quiere decir que en las elecciones presidenciales se mantenía que la izquierda, centro y derecha sacaban un tercio de los votos. Ya existía el ferrocarril en Chile y aún no había sido desmantelado. Salvador Allende ya había sido candidato a presidente un par de veces. El campo chileno todavía no vivía una reforma agraria contundente.

En cuanto a Josiya, no sé qué decirte. Mentira, lo sé, quiero responder tu comentario y abrazarte y apretujarte... y al mismo tiempo me río porque justo cuando pensaba "cuatro capítulos y ningún comentario, creo que esto es un récord" me llegó la notificación. Te responderé ~LO JURO~ porque pensaba que no me importaba (todas estas historias fueron publicadas días antes en tumblr, y las paso aquí modificando la entrada allá cada vez que escribo una historia nueva, y allí no se comenta mucho, pero hay quienes dan favoritos y rebloguean), pero en cuanto recibí tu comentario como que me dio algo, me puse contenta y me mejoraste el día. Pues eso. Mucho amor.

**Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** _-el dueño del fundo-_** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Perú y Chile pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El sindicalista González<strong>

**.**

**.**

Todo cerró.

Cerraron las salitreras, y con ellas, las promesas que entregaba el norte. La gente se quedó sin trabajo, y al irse cerraron sus casas. Se fueron los hombres, y las cantinas cerraron sus puertas. Se fueron los niños y las niñas, y las escuelas también cerraron. Cerraron los almacenes, las estaciones de trenes, y los trabajadores que allí habían ido a buscar fortuna, e incluso aquellos que nacieron y crecieron en el norte regresaron a los comienzos y se volvieron errantes.

Caminando, Manuel González, hijo de minero, y por algunos años, trabajador del salitre mismo, llegó desde Antofagasta hasta Copiapó, desde Copiapó hasta La Serena, y desde La Serena hasta Talca. Quiso quedarse en Santiago, como muchos hacían puesto que la capital, se decía, tenía todo cuanto se necesita para vivir decentemente, pero al pasar por allí las casuchas a medio armar en las afueras de la ciudad le dijeron que aquella promesa se cumpliría en muchos años más, y él, interpretando el viento colado por las techumbres y el barro de las calles, no se quedó en la ciudad más que de paso, apenas lo suficiente para que, habiéndole visto la noche llegar, le viese el amanecer salir.

Llegó a Talca en ferrocarril con unos pesos que pudo mendigarle a una tía, hermana de su madre, prometiéndole regresárselos nada más visitara la ciudad. De todos modos fue insuficiente y le faltaron un par de reales que se granjeó haciendo de carguero y llevando maletas en la misma estación. En Talca le indicaron un camino, siga pallá, le dijeron, es el fundo de Don Antonio. Allí siempre hacen falta brazos. Pida hablar con don Miguel, él es el capataz. Difícil que le caiga mal, es buena gente.

Pero sí le cayó mal, a la semana después, cuando el día domingo, después de misa, se juntaron a beber los hombres, y Manuel preguntó, de forma natural:

—¿Con quién debo hablar para unirme al sindicato?

Algunos le miraron sin comprender, otros, se sorprendieron de que lo dijese así tan de frente sin conocer a la gente de fiar.

—Esas cosas acá no existen —le respondió uno—. Que no te oiga don Miguel, no le gustan esas cosas. No ve que el patrón no deja hacer esas cosas.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó otro.

Y allí dio su primera arenga. El público fue reducido, y a diferencia de la gente del norte, mayormente inculto sobre esa clase de derechos laborales, pero fue el discurso con el que atrajo a los primeros interesados y, desgraciadamente, a los primeros soplones.

Por aquella primera vez, Miguel lo dejó pasar con una advertencia, pero Manuel no dejó de hablar y convencer a los campesinos, ni siquiera cuando las advertencias de Miguel dieron paso a las amenazas y, posteriormente, a las noches en la cárcel.

—Mira, González, contigo no quiero problemas. Ni con nadie —decía Miguel cuando Manuel parecía de piedra y se tragaba las amenazas con un gesto adusto, sin miedo. Y cómo iba a tener miedo, si sabía que el mismo Miguel, cuando él no estaba dando problemas, le llamaba por el apodo que sus discursos y constancia le habían dado, y hasta le dedicaba una mirada, si bien no conspiradora, al menos resignada.

La gente seguía temiendo al patrón de fundo y Manuel, indignado, les decía que el mundo se estaba transformando, que las fábricas pertenecían a los obreros y los campos a quienes lo sembraban. Que ya había pasado la mitad del siglo XX y era inconcebible que ellos siguiesen obedeciendo como mansos corderos.

Les hablaba de un país al otro lado del mundo donde los opresores de la clase trabajadora habían sido derrotados por el pueblo, por gente como ellos. Les decía que era necesario un sindicato que negociase con el patrón, que no debían tener miedo porque si ellos no trabajaban, el campo no producía y que, por tanto, estaba en manos de ellos presionar a don Antonio para que les tuviera donde sanarse y a donde enviar los hijos a estudiar, para que les respetara unos horarios de trabajo que no los matara, y que les pagase unos sueldos dignos.

Paulatinamente, los hombres más jóvenes convencieron a sus padres y a sus familias, y Manuel comenzó a pasar de los dichos a los hechos, organizando reuniones para exponer los problemas de los campesinos y buscarles una solución que presentarle al patrón o, más factiblemente, a Miguel.

Y fue a Manuel al que le tocaba llevar aquellas soluciones al capataz, seguido por varios hombres que, una vez dada la respuesta de Miguel, positiva o negativa, y un breve intento de convencerlo, se retiraban, dejando a Manuel insistir solo.

—¿Pero tú no entiendes que también eres un obrero como nosotros? —le preguntaba Manuel cuando la discusión se calmaba y ya no estaban frente a los demás, y Miguel dejaba pasar el tuteo, rogando por dentro porque Manuel no lo notara.

—No son obreros —insistía Miguel—. Aquí no hay una fábrica con un dueño. Aquí hay fundos y está el patrón.

—Es lo mismo. No deberías estar del lado de él. Eres la representación misma de la opresión —y miraba hacia el lado de la nada, dejando la pasión de sus ideales abruptamente, bufaba y se enojaba consigo mismo, frunciendo el ceño y ocultándose entre sus hombros.

—No me desprecies tanto —se sentía Miguel, y por un momento abría la boca para retomar su voz de mando—. Disimula que me odias.

—No lo hago —respondía Manuel, volviendo a mirarlo—. Debería, pero no puedo.

—Ser mi amigo te daría muchas ventajas —le señaló Miguel una vez, sugiriendo, con el tono, que se trataba de una oportunidad única. Pero Manuel era terco como él sólo, y aunque Miguel previó la respuesta, se permitió imaginar otra hasta la última palabra.

—Entonces te prefiero de enemigo.


	6. El Varilla

Basado en historias que me han contado, principalmente la de los almuerzos, que es la que dio origen al fic. Un poco de ArgChi sin meterse demasido en el tema, es una viñeta centrada en un Manuel estudiante de fines de los sesenta y principios de los setenta (le echo al ojo), intentando un narrador testigo (que no es un personaje de Hetalia, sea dicho) y usando modismos, les hago una lista:

Cabro=muchacho.

Pituco=de clase alta.

Piola=que pasa desapercibido.

Angurriento=hambriento.

Sepan que durante el gobierno de la Unidad Popular se hizo una campaña para que todo niño tuviese medio litro de leche al día, y fue en ello en lo que me basé para esta historia, pero ocurría, ya de antes, y aún hoy en día, que en algunos colegios les daban a los niños un vaso de leche, ya fuese para atraer a los de escasos recursos a las escuelas o por una labor como la de los conventos, que llevaban y llevan colegios.

PD: también, cómo no, recordé la historia "el vaso de leche" de Manuel Rojas (chileno), es un cuerto corto para nada relacionado con el fic, pero es lindo.

**Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** _-el dueño del fundo-_** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Perú y Chile pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Varilla González<strong>

**.**

**.**

Las baldosas del suelo no tenían brillo. Las manchabamos siempre con el barro de los zapatos, y nadie nos decía nada, tampoco nos llamaban la atención cuando nos trepábamos al quillay enorme que estaba en el patio del establecimiento.

Éramos un curso de treinta alumnos, puros varones, treinta futuros protestantes de la dictadura, pero eso es historia para otro día. Recuerdo que el Varilla González se sentaba en la tercera fila de asientos, cerca de la puerta y los percheros. Lo llevaba conociendo varios años ya, si habíamos sido compañeros desde primero. Se la sufría con matemáticas y cuando se acercaban las pruebas a fin de mes siempre terminaba acercándose al Rucio Hernández, un argentino grande de espaldas anchas que nunca dejó en claro por qué andaba de este lado de la cordillera. Sería la dictadura que tenían en ese momento, quién sabe. Pocos años después, el 73, se volvió para Argentina y no tuve noticias de él sino hasta transcurridas dos décadas. El Varilla siempre lograba salvarse con las explicaciones del Rucio, y hacían un buen equipo juntos, porque más tarde el Varilla le enseñaba Historia y geografía al Rucio y se saldaban así la cuenta, mes a mes.

El Rucio siempre se juntaba con el Tatán Artigas. Le cargaba que le llamáramos así, pero no podíamos evitar molestarlo: tenía toda la pinta de niñito pituco de colegio privado, y lo era. Era el primo del Rucio, pero el Rucio igual iba a nuestro colegio público porque sus padres se decían abiertos de mentes y que así el cabro tendría otro tipo de roce social. Como fuera, a todos nos quedaba claro que el Rucio Hernández no necesitaba pelear por los almuerzos, porque él mismo llevaba el suyo todos los días.

Al Varilla nunca lo vi pidiéndole comida al Rucio. Ni lo miraba cuando comía y a él se le caía la baba. Nunca, ni aunque se quedará sin almuerzo, incluso aquella vez en que el profesor Beilschmidt le llamó la atención por no prestar atención en clases.

—González, mire al frente y ponga atención.

—¿Y cómo quiere que ponga atención, si estoy caga'o de hambre?

Beilschmidt no le pegó sus reglazos y era claro que entendía. Si era ese mismo profesor el que nos repartía los vales para el almuerzo que entregaba el Estado. Como ya dije, éramos treinta cabros en plena adolescencia, todos angurrientos, pero los vales eran sólo dos por curso.

Así que el profesor Beilschmidt, firme creyente de la supervivencia de los mejores, nos hacía pelearnos entre los interesados por el almuerzo. El Rucio Hernández no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero igual se metía a veces en las peleas a combos, y todos sabíamos que, si ganaba, el almuerzo iría para el Varilla González, que no se metía en la pelea si sabía que iba a perder. Cuando se metía el Rucio, él prefería quedarse desde afuerita y mirar la pelea, pero eso sí, jamás lo vi alentar al Rucio Hernández. Era curioso eso, pero quién iba a saber en ese entonces que esos dos eran pololos. No se veía, era algo raro y ellos no tenían la típica pinta de los raritos. O lo que nosotros pensábamos que era la típica pinta, hoy en día pasan tan piola que uno no se da ni cuenta.

Fue debido a esas peleas que el Varilla se ganó ese apodo. Porque cuando se trataba de pelear su almuerzo, y aunque era flacucho flacucho flacucho, puta que pegaba fuerte, como una de esas varillas con las que nos pegaban en clases. Ya no se hace eso en los colegios. Pero para nosotros, la letra con sangre entraba.

En la mañana nos daban un vaso de leche que era salvador. El Varilla a veces, y aún más el Cholo Prado (al que le decíamos así con todo el cariño), se tomaban los vasos que otros dejaban. A mí, por ejemplo, no me gustaba y como tomaba desayuno en la mañana, se lo dejaba al Cholo que era un ejemplo de hermano mayor. Estaba en el último año, me acuerdo, cuando les pasó la desgracia.

El Cholo y el Varilla eran hermanos, pero de madre no más, y tenían un hermano más chico al que nunca conocí. Se sabía del padre del Cholo que era un peruano (de allí el apodo) y que lo había reconocido antes de irse al norte y nunca volver. Después la mamá del Cholo tuvo al Varilla, y como del padre nunca se supo, se quedó con el González González y así debe seguir todavía.

Al Varilla no se le notó la pena cuando les dijeron que la mamá se había muerto. Pienso que ya lo sabía, porque la señora, tengo entendido, llevaba mucho tiempo con un resfrío que no se iba y que terminó por llevársela. Se pescó uno de esos bichos fatales y hasta allí no más llegó. Bronconeumonía le llaman.

Fue un día miércoles, y el Cholo llevaba desde el lunes sin ir a clases, mientras que el Varilla se había presentado con menos ánimos de los habituales y con un silencio que ni el Rucio lograba romper. Sospecho que solamente iba debido al vaso de leche. Fue memorable porque el Varilla a combo limpio se ganó no uno, sino los dos almuerzos, y prometió dárselos a los que le ganara. El profesor Beilschmidt no puso problemas, él mismo se entretenía y hasta participaba de vez en cuando en las peleas porque era tan gallito como cualquier otro.

Al final fue el mismo Rucio el que tuvo que ponerle un alto al tema enfrentándose él al Varilla. Fue una pelea bonita, quién diría que el Varilla tendría esa resistencia para los golpes que daba el Rucio con sus manos pesadas, pero no podía durar invicto para siempre y bastó con que el Rucio lo tirara contra la pared y allí lo retuviera para que supiésemos que él no daba para más.

Fue la única vez que vi al Varilla González llorar.


	7. La Loca

Mi OTP crack... el UruChi. Advierto desde ya que no sé si mi Uruguay es tan IC como debería, intento mejorar su manejo porque le tengo mucho cariño y amor. Un fic un poco más elaborado a mi modo, ambientado allí entre los ochenta y noventa. La idea de este capítulo es mostrar un poco lo que fue la homosexualidad durante la dictadura y la década del noventa. Me baso en lo que he aprendido gracias a las locas que conozco, que vivieron y sobrevivieron esa época y que hoy en día deben ya estar cercanos a los sesenta años (cómo pasa el tiempo). Pueden considerar la marcha como la organizada por la Agrupación de Familiares de Detenidos Desaparecidos, porque no sé ninguna en específico ni he comprobado si realmente existieron (quizá lo que a mí me dijeron que fue una marcha realmente fue un pasacalle o algo mucho menor, pero la intención me quedó clara).

Como siempre, esta colección busca ampliar el repertorio de posibilidades para Manuel: mostrarles un poco de los movimientos chilenos de antaño y hoy, y en este caso, las campañas para que el gobierno se encargara del SIDA, y desde el gobierno con respecto al tema. Es, desde los noventa hasta el día de hoy, una alternativa de escenario que les dejo abierta, así como la discusión que ocurría y aún ocurre, sobre los cambios que trajo (o no trajo) la vuelta de la democracia a Chile.

(De verdad les invito a explorar todo, en especial a las no-chilenas quiero darles más habilidades para crear escenarios e insertar personajes en otras épocas y ya estoy hablando mucho otra vez, ¿cierto? *se esconde debajo de la mesa*).

**Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes**** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Perú, Chile, Uruguay, Argentina y Brasil pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La Loca González<strong>

**.**

**.**

Al que se le escapó el secreto fue a su hermano Miguel, que por ese entonces era el único que sabía lo que Sebastián y Manuel hacían cuando al primero se sentía vacío de toda idea. Gracia a Manuel, Sebastián imaginaba las mejores vueltas de trama, y gracia a Sebastián, Manuel murmuraba las mejores rimas. Y digo murmuraba, porque sólo vivían ese tiempo corto entre que le salían de los labios sin pensar y se metían en los oídos de Sebastián, como soplos de viento que le llenaban de escalofríos y le dejaban la piel de gallina tras retirarse. A veces, cuando no tenía nada que hacer y afuera llovía, Sebastián escribía lo que podía recordar.

«Teníamos por aquel entonces veintipico y veintitantos.  
>Aún no usabas lentes y te tapaban los ojos tus mechones desatados<br>Recuperaba el aliento y algo dijiste que reímos como contratados  
>Y a eso le siguió más sexo y otra ronda de gemidos hechos cantos».<p>

Martín, primo hermano de Sebastián, no le había creído en un principio, encontrándolo casi irónico. Había conocido a Miguel gracias a la pareja, cuando ya llevaban varios meses viviendo juntos y los invitaron a comer con ellos un domingo. Cada cierto tiempo, religiosamente, Manuel se arrepentía de haberlos presentado y Sebastián les preguntaba si acaso de verdad no habían considerado ser pareja, ante lo que Martín se reía y Miguel no sabía si enojarse o tomarlo como una broma. Pero es que era difícil no imaginar que algo pasaba entre ellos, en especial porque a Martín varios conocidos de Sebastián y Manuel le tenían echado el ojo y le buscaban conversación mientras Martín les cortaba el pelo, con su delantal negro y varios pinches sujetos en su propio cabello, pinches que luego los enamorados con suerte se llevaban a sus casas.

—Te digo que es verdad, causita, ¿para qué voy a mentirte? Yo mismo le encontré los lápices labiales y las sombras en el baño que tienen en la pieza matrimonial.

—¿Y por qué piensas que no son de Sebastián? —le había Martín, bebiéndose una cerveza con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas—. Lo mire por donde lo mire… Oíme, a Sebas yo le corto y le tiño el pelo, y hasta le he hecho las uñas, ¿viste? Pero al flaco, por más que se lo ofrezco, no me da ni bola.

—¿Y?

—Que de loca sólo tiene la histeria y, a veces, las maneras, como cruzarse de piernas como mujer, que no se da ni cuenta, o menear el culo que no tiene cuando lleva esos pantalones ajustados.

—¿Y entonces quién le hizo la marca de rouge a Sebastián en el cuello, eh?

—¡Ah, no, boludo! ¿Hablas de cuando llegamos ese jueves de improviso y nos atendió en la puerta? Y qué sé yo, pensaba que estaba engañando al flaco.

«Me abriste el cuerpo y el alma, la boca y los ojos,  
>el apetito, los gustos, todas mis trabas y mi mundo.<br>Rompiste firme y llanamente cada uno de mis cerrojos.  
>En este país de mierda fuiste abono y espíritu fecundo».<p>

Cuando ya fueron diez años y los noventa ya habían empezado, ni a Miguel, ni a Martín les era ya un misterio que desde el departamento 608 de ese edificio en la calle Monjitas se escuchaba el ir y venir de un taconeo por las noches. El departamento era el de dos intelectuales miserables que en el fondo no son miserables, porque de serlo no se beberían una buena botella de vino todos los viernes por la noche. Eran un par de intelectuales miserables por la represión de los años anteriores, más sentida por Manuel que por Sebastián, ya que el primero había vivido la adolescente durante los setenta en Chile, mientras que el segundo se la pasaba viajando entre Uruguay y Francia debido a unos tíos y sus estudios.

Manuel era lo que podría llamarse un superviviente, de estas locas que vivieron todo lo que era la sexualidad reprimida, el gobierno que «prefería ver a las mujeres con falda y a los hombres con el cabello corto», de esas locas que aprendieron a no ser locas y a usar una polera ajustada y con cuello en V debajo de una chaqueta de macho bien macho. Su supervivencia, en gran parte, se la debía a Sebastián que había llegado a mediados de los ochenta y le había invitado a pasar una noche a un motel tras conversar con un par de tragos. Fue allá por el 83 y Manuel recién estaba comenzando a creerse que el toque de queda ya no era válido y que podía salir del pub a las dos de la mañana con ese extranjero interesante de cabello largo recogido en una cola de caballo suelta.

«Para qué pedir perdón por algo ya hecho.  
>Quisiera que te importara, que temieses perderme.<br>Tu desprecio a las convenciones me salva de tu despecho,  
>y a la vez, no ser la excepción termina por deshacerme».<p>

Manuel no estaba enfermo cuando volvió la democracia al país, ni siquiera estaba infectado. Todo ocurrió por una tontera, por una discusión que terminó con Manuel caminando por las calles a las dos de la mañana. Sebastián decía que todo era una ilusión, que la democracia no traería ningún cambio porque al fin de cuentas ningún político piensa realmente en su nación; Manuel, que los cambios tardaban, pero llegarían.

Manuel de vez en cuando recuerda a la persona en cuestión. Era un mulato, o mejor dicho, una mulata. Se hacía llamar Lucy y tenía un buen cuerpo que, con algo de dinero, se operaría al regresar a Brasil. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, negro; los labios, las uñas y los ojos pintados; movimientos gráciles de travesti brasileño; la promesa de una buena noche de olvido. Y, lo que necesitaba Manuel, las piezas que debían estar entre las piernas, entre las piernas.

—Qué cresta hice —se dijo dos días después, sin billete alguno en las manos. Para su suerte, Lucy había tenido la decencia de dejarle los documentos y dinero suficiente para un taxi, que tomó en dirección a la casa de Miguel. La rabia contra Sebastián se le había ido nada más cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas el día de la discusión, pero por querer hacerse el hombrecito, no había querido retroceder si Sebastián no se disculpaba primero.

—Eso te pasa por loca —le respondió Miguel, en pantuflas y con una taza de café entre las manos—. Cabrito tenías que ser, ¿no?

—¿Algún problema? —frunció el ceño Manuel—. Desde que te casaste que… —comenzó, pero el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras le interrumpió.

—¿Quién es, Miguel? —preguntó una voz adormilada de mujer.

—Manuel, mi vida. Pero ya se iba.

«Si te arrastra la muerte a tus propios huesos,  
>chupándote el tono de la piel y el pellejo,<br>debes saber que me arrepiento de todos nuestros besos,  
>pero no de haberte amado con cariño nuevo y añejo».<p>

Cuando empezaron las marchas en la calle pidiendo que el Estado cubriese los tratamientos al SIDA, a Manuel le daba vergüenza que lo reconociesen. Similar a como había ocurrido cuando le dijo a Sebastián que tenía VIH, sólo que en aquella ocasión la vergüenza estaba unida a un miedo enorme y a una gran tristeza por lo que eso implicaba. Sebastián no había pestañeado, sólo le informó que él mismo se haría el examen y que, mientras tanto, siguieran usando condón. Sólo horas después, pegado en una parte de su nueva novela, le preguntó:

—¿Y cómo era él?

A Manuel le golpeó la culpa como nunca lo había hecho antes, pero no se quejó, haciéndose el tonto, pero sintió que se moría cuando a Sebastián también le dieron el positivo y éste no le puteó.

«Hijo de puta, maricón,  
>pelotudo, mariquita,<br>desgraciado, zorrón,  
>es lo que (no) me grita».<p>

Fue Martín el que le pintarrajeó completo hasta cambiarle los rasgos, y el que se preocupó de conseguirle una peluca larga y castaña que le cayese por la espalda. Se puso tacones y ropa ajustada (porque con falda no creía poder correr y tenía esta idea insertada de que toda marcha se termina huyendo) y así salió a las marchas, sin dar nunca el nombre, fingiendo una voz más aguda de la normal. Sebastián iba siempre más adelante, con una pancarta que le ayudaba su hermano Daniel, y Martín. En cuanto a Miguel, se tardó más tiempo en salir junto a su hermano, pero el gesto fue agradecido por Manuel, que se distraía más sencillamente así de las miradas de los curiosos. Recién entonces, Manuel se enteró del apodo que le tenían sus parientes, y que se extendió entre los que se acercaban a buscarle conversación durante las marchas y a quienes Miguel, ante los balbuceos de Manuel, les decía «se llama Loca. Loca González».

A Manuel no le hizo ninguna gracia.

«Te quiero,  
>¿Me quieres?<br>¿Te hiero?  
>Me hieres».<p>

Para la felicidad de Manuel, a Sebastián siempre fue sólo portador. Él, por su parte, no tuvo la misma suerte.

—Estás tan flaco, flaco —fue el resumen entregado por Martín, que intentaba disimularle las ojeras con maquillaje—. Pero ya te arreglo para que no se note, no podemos dejar a la loca favorita del carnaval verse fatal.

Manuel bufó.

—¿Seguro que la loca no eres tú, Martín?

—No soy yo el que se pone en cuatro sólo con tacones, Manu.

«No encontraba una forma de decirle que le quería desde que se había reído de su primer chiste. Mirando el techo despintado con su cabeza sobre el pecho, era tan obvio que no necesitaba ser dicho. Sólo que sí era necesario. Y tras más de veinte años junto a la misma calle llena de turistas, en el mismo barrio de maricas treintones y cuarentones, Roberto se lo dijo. A su modo, una noche con sólo la luz de una lamparilla y los lentes dejados a un lado sobre la mesa».

—Vos pensás que estoy molesto. Y lo estoy. Pensás que sos un pelotudo y un imbécil. Y sos un pelotudo y un imbécil. ¿De verdad creés que no me habría ido de haberlo querido? Si estoy aquí es por algo, Manuel. Es porque te quiero.


	8. El Incomparable

UruChi. One-shot. Cecilia Pantoja es una cantante de la Nueva Ola chilena (años 60) que permanece activa hasta el día de hoy (tiene twitter y dicen que es muy simpática). Una de las cosas que la distinguió del resto es que cantaba covers de canciones italianas (de allí que algunas de sus canciones tengan estrofas en italiano). Durante la dictadura continuó cantando en bares, algo así como una artista de mala muerte, una leyenda para la clandestinidad homosexual (se decía, y se dice que es lesbiana). Pueden escuchar éxitos suyos en youtube, como Cecilia la Incomparable (para distinguirla de otras Cecilias) o Cecilia de Chile. Se las presento para que, bueno, sepan de una cantante que podría gustarle a Manuel que no sea Los Prisioneros o un grupo "actual" :)

**Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Chile, Uruguay, Perú y Argentina pertenecen al fandom hetaliano. Sobre Ecuador, estoy muy confundida. Las canciones aquí usadas pertenecen a sus autores y a Cecilia.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Incomparable González<strong>

**.**

**.**

_Nadie habló de enamorarnos _  
><em>pero Dios así lo quiso <em>  
><em>y sin hacer un juramento <em>  
><em>hemos hecho un compromiso.<em>

Sebastián lo descubrió una mañana, cuando Manuel estaba en la ducha de su casa y él se paseaba en calzoncillos después de lo que parecía haber sido la mañana de sexo más suave que había tenido desde los diecisiete años, cuando Heracles, el muchacho griego de intercambio, se quedó dormido en su pecho a eso de las seis de la mañana tras despertar a las cinco, aprovechando un fin de semana de invierno. Debió suponerlo, se rió entre dientes, buscando sus lentes por toda la casa sin recordar precisamente dónde los había dejado.

La ducha tenía de estas puertas corredizas de plástico manchado con dibujos, como si eso impidiera ver el color de la piel o las formas en general. El agua chocaba con fuerza ya que Manuel corría la ducha teléfono hacia el lado dado que el chorro salía a mayor presión de la que le parecía grata, y normalmente, o muy caliente, o muy fría. A Sebastián lo conocía desde hace tres años, y desde hace dos meses que estaban saliendo por una de esas casualidades de la vida, casualidad que debió darle a Sebastián la primera idea de lo que le esperaría las mañanas que pasaran juntos, considerando que Manuel se puso a bailar un twist que salió de la nada en la reproducción aleatoria de Miguel, moviendo las rodillas de un modo que le provocó las risas de Martín.

«Oye mi vida te quisiera comer como si fueras un sabroso puré. Acariciarte, estremecerte, aunque los dos quedemos locos de amor».

Hacía un frío para cagarse, así lo había expresado Sebastián en medio de un monólogo sobre una revistilla de medio pelo que Martín estaba sacando para promocionar su peluquería, y el puto auto no quiso partir cuando giró la llave.

—Estamos varados —le dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus pantalones y girándose hacia Manuel, que temblaba con más ropa encima que huesos y piel—. ¿Subimos a pedirle a Miguel una habitación?

Manuel negó y tembló otro poco, intentando controlarse.

—¿De verdad quieres regresar allí con Francisco y Miguel? ¿Con una cama individual y un sofá en dudosas condiciones? —le había preguntado Manuel, con cierta irritación, y se frotó las manos. Sebastián se lo pensó apenas, riéndose por la nariz y arreglándose los lentes. Manuel se tardó en volver a hablar, más caliente allí adentro que fuera del vehículo—. Voy a tomar un taxi, ¿vienes?

—Y pagamos a medias.

O esa había sido la propuesta que quedó entre ambos antes de que juntaran la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para salir, conversando aleatoriamente sobre el nuevo departamento de Sebastián, cuándo lo estrenaría con todos, el precio de la luz y que Luciano estaba usando unas camisetas muy ajustadas y con demasiado cuello (Sebastián decía que era casi obscenamente obvio, pero que le quedaban bien, Manuel se hizo el que no sabía a qué se refería). La avenida quedaba a unas cuadras y se fueron caminando, el silencio se impuso por culpa del frío y ningún jodido taxi quería pasar por allí siendo vísperas de Navidad. Al final tuvieron que regresar y el asiento de Sebastián terminó reclinado y, curiosamente, Miguel les fue a despertar con un golpe en la ventana, reconociendo con cierta sorpresa el bulto en el que se convirtieron cuando se acurrucaron sin mayor pretensión, con el despertador del celular puesto para dentro de media hora y el plan perfecto de subir a desayunar con Francisco y Miguel.

Las pretensiones vinieron después, con un roce tonto por parte de Manuel y una asociación casi primitiva entre el aroma del otro y la sensación de calor en medio de una noche fría. Fue cosa de una semana.

—Las olas al chocar parecen murmurar la canción que nunca calla —seguía cantando Manuel, con Sebastián sentado en una silla frente a la puerta del baño y un café instantáneo en la mano, sonriéndose solo con sus propias ideas—. Y la luna en la playa al dar su fulgor plateado es farol de enamorados…

Sebastián creía haber escuchado la canción en algún momento de su vida, pero no sabía de cuando ni donde. Cuando Manuel cerró la ducha y comenzó a secarse, casi en silencio, Sebastián recordó a su abuela cantando en italiano, con sus brazos anchos preparando un almuerzo para toda la familia, y casi se queda con la boca abierta. Al abrir la puerta, a Manuel casi le da un infarto de verlo allí, sonriendo solo ante quién sabía que pensamiento que le hacía brillar el aura.

—Cantás en la ducha —señaló Sebastián, y a Manuel el color provocado por el agua caliente se le hizo poco frente al sonrojo que su propia vergüenza le provocaba—. No cantás en mi departamento —agregó, sin maldad alguna. Manuel carraspeó y pasó por su lado.

—No me ducho en tu departamento —murmuró como excusa y se fue a esconder en su habitación. Poco después le siguió Sebastián, encontrándole a medio vestir en lugar de tirado en la cama como cualquier buen amante se daría el lujo un día sábado de verano, en especial con ese solazo re lindo que les calentaba la cama desde que Sebastián consiguió correr la cama de Manuel desde la sombra hasta la ventana esa vez tentativa en que no follaron, pero sí cenaron juntos en el pisito del chileno—. ¿Qué? —le preguntó Manuel, extrañado. Sebastián negó con la cabeza y se fue a tumbar de nuevo, estirándose como gato antes de arrastrarse con trabajos hacia el sector más soleado.

—Nada, Manuel, nada —y se abrazó a la almohada, sin quitarse los lentes y ante la mirada de Manuel que sospechó que algo se esperaba de él, sin estar seguro de qué era ese algo—. Seguí cantando, dale.

Por supuesto Manuel no siguió cantando, pero se vistió más lento, todavía esperando que le dijera si quería algo. Manuel no le cantaba esas canciones de hace treinta años ni le mostraba su colección de vinilos de Cecilia, ni los cedés remasterizados que escuchaba a la hora del almuerzo cuando estaba solo, sin embargo, Sebastián comenzó a saber, por una canción en repetición que escuchó cuando entró sin avisar con sus copias de las llaves y que le daban a Manuel la apariencia de estar disfrutando, con la lista de reproducción de Itunes del portátil de Manuel, con la entrada a un concierto que Manuel guardaba en su billetera como se guarda un billete grande.

—Dame sólo un poco, nada más que un poco de ese amor que escondes, y serás mi bien —movía Manuel la punta del pie, concentrado en los papeles de denuncia contra una empresa de colchones por cobranzas indebidas, concentrado como lo estaría sin ruido alguno (Sebastián fingió que no le vio y se quedó en la puerta, pensando en cómo salir y hacerse el imbécil por dos minutos antes de tocar el timbre, pensando que Manuel ocultaba cosas muy tontas).

Las canciones se fueron soltando de a poco. Sebastián no era imbécil y no se perdía la atención con la que Manuel le miraba cuando tarareaba una canción con total intención.

—_Buongiorno tristezza, amica della mia malinconia, la strada la sai, facciamoci ancor oggi compagnia._

Y después comentaba que se la había oído a su abuela, ésa de la que siempre habla Martín, la que llegó de Italia y se casó en el puerto con uno de los marineros, disfrutando la cara de confusión y cierta desilusión que Manuel ponía en esos momentos, y del cambio hacia la aprobación no dicha. En la ducha se escuchaban apenas en el departamento de Sebastián, quien pegaba la oreja a la puerta con la intención de comprobar que, efectivamente, Manuel empezaba las duchas callado y terminaba cantando bajito para que no le escuchara.

Sebastián no le molestaba después de eso, se preparaba un mate y se quedaba en pijama o ropa interior hasta las dos de la tarde. Con lo que sí molestaba a Manuel era con su ir y venir por el departamento, sabiendo que debía irse y no queriendo hacerlo.

—Podés quedarte si querés —le decía para no asustarlo tanto—. Pero sentate, la alfombra es nueva y ya me la tenés toda desgastada —y sonó el celular de Sebastián con una llamada entrante de su jefe que le permitió a Manuel no contestar con palabras y, en su lugar, buscar en el librero una novela para luego sentarse a medio metro de Sebastián, pero no en frente, sino a un lado, escuchándole exasperarse.

La conversación fue subiendo de tono, Manuel intentó no escucharla, pero acabó haciéndolo, cerrando el libro suavemente cuando escuchó que Sebastián colgaba asumiendo que, desde el principio tenía algo que decir.

—Manuel, Manuel —le dijo, aplastándose los ojos con las palmas de sus manos, corriendo sus lentes hacia un lado con la acción—. Hablame de algo que no tenga que ver con laburo, por favor, o reviento. Reviento con todo.

—Me gustaría quedarme a distraerte, pero tengo un compromiso en… —miró su celular—, una hora.

—¿Y por qué no te has ido aún? —se extrañó Sebastián, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Querés que te vaya a dejar?

—No exactamente.

—No estarás queriendo presentarme a tus amigos… —bromeó Sebastián con media sonrisa.

—Quiero que me acompañes —aclaró Manuel, sonrojándose—. Tengo dos entradas.


	9. La enlistada

Una viñeta UruChi (con otra pareja crack que va dedicada a Valnic)... quizá el último UruChi de esta colección. ¿Por? Porque esta colección es por septiembre, el cumpleaños de Chile... y hoy es primero de octubre ya. En tumblr hay publicadas dos historias más, que quiero publicar acá durante la semana :) Muchas gracias a las pocas personas que comentan, me suben el ánimo y me alegran los días. A los que no comentan... incluso si es en otro idioma o en un mal castellano, está bien :3 (eso o a la gente le gusta ponerse otro países en los stats o.O).

Década del 40, las clases sociales altas tenían estas fiestas como de quince años (no exactamente, pero para que se hagan una idea), los bailes no eran al azar como hoy en día, sino que los hombres le preguntaban a las mujeres si podían bailar tal o cual pieza con ellas, y ellas los anotaban en libretas (imagino que con un número al lado para saber qué canción bailar con ellos o que rellenaban un listado previamente hecho). Luego entre ellas se lo mostraban y veían quién bailó con quién y todo eso. Esto lo sé porque lo vivió una abuela mía (para no entrar en detalles).

Oh, sí, FEMCHILE (no digo nyoChile porque... Himaruya, no nos has dado a Chile, mardito e-e). Mi primer uso de Manuela, ¡qué nervios!

**Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes ****pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay y Colombia pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La enlistada González<strong>

**.**

**.**

Sería allá por mediados de la primavera del cuarenta. Manuela era delgada y menor que él por un par de años. La había conocido cuando eran niños y aún la recordaba con esa redondez en la cara que llamaba al sol sobre el pasto verde y las mariposas entre las flores del jardín.

No sabía desde cuándo la había querido. Desde siempre, desde que tenía un par de trenzas gruesas y pesadas y un vientre blando y redondo sobre el que apoyar la cabeza durante esas siestas inocentes en que damitas y hombrecitos puedes abrazarse y confiarse el sueño sin que las malas lenguas les azoten.

Las trenzas habían dejado paso a un cabello suelto que sería cortado en un par de años más, y que, vigoroso, brillante, era para Sebastián el telón de las novelas que hablan de amor. Parecía posible soñar, pero allí estaba la clave, sólo lo parecía, y Manuela le había matado el alma y el corazón.

Los pechos de ella seguían en crecimiento, su vestido cubría la condición que ella intentaban esconder a sus padres y que a ojos de Sebastián era la marca de Martín en toda su gloria, ¿quién más podría serlo? Era él quien le hacia sombra siempre, era natural que le ensombreciera el amor también.

Estaban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga, Paloma, que junto a otras muchachas esperaban con sus libretitas en la mano, paseándose y conversando entre los platos de comida dispuestos. La libreta de Manuela, cómo no, era de tapas negras y se mantenía guardada en su cartera: disuadiendo a cualquiera de acercarse; demostrando que no estaba interesada; corroborando que los bailecitos no estaban hechos para alguien preñada.

Sebastián casi no le pidió un baile. Se retrasó pidiéndole piezas a todas las demás asistentes, anotándose en sus libretas pulcras y bellas, rodeando a Manuela y dirigiéndole una mirada cada vez que pasaba a su lado, demasiado tímido para pedirle la última pieza y demasiado avivado como para no hacerlo.

—No quiere —le dijo Martín poco antes de que empezara la música—. Le pregunté si quería bailar y me dijo que no coincidíamos en ninguna. Con lo linda que está esta noche.

A Sebastián la sangre le hirvió, pero no dijo nada de momento, y estuvo bien así, porque tiempo después se enteró, con gran sorpresa, que el que había embarazado a su mejor amiga era Daniel, que a esa clase se eventos ya no iba, y contra él no podía enojarse.

—Quizá haya que tener más tacto —respondió Sebastián, implicando muchas cosas que Martín, inocente de la acusación que se llevaba a cabo en la mente de su primo, no entendió.

—Te deseo suerte.

Con unas palmadas en el hombro, Martín se despidió, yendo luego a buscar a la muchacha a la que le había pedido la primera pieza de baile.

Decir que se necesitaba tacto era una cosa, otra era ponerlo en práctica, y otra más difícil era lograrlo con Manuela cuando el estómago le bullía cada vez que se acercaba. Tuvo la sensación en la nuca de estar siendo observado, y un escalofrío suave le subió desde el estómago cuando reconoció la voz de Manuela saludándolo.

—¿No bailás vos? —le preguntó amigablemente, sin voltearse a mirarla.

—Para qué —Manuela caminó hasta llegar a su lado, donde se cruzó de brazos—. Después se reúnen y están comparando y sacándose celos. «Yo bailé con fulanito en la tercera, esa que fue lenta», «pues yo con ése bailé la séptima» —parodio Manuela, y Sebastián la miró hacia abajo, ya más alto que ella—. ¿No tienes a nadie con quien bailar ahora?

—No en este momento. Después. Con Mica.

Manuela asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio, a un lado de las parejitas bailando.

—Cuando lo ponés así —interrumpió Sebastián, retomando la conversación—, me siento un poco usado —los lentes le resbalaron lentamente unos milímetros al inclinar el mentón—. Un nombre en una lista.

—No es tan malo —concilió Manuela, descruzando los brazos con cautela—, es un poco como un juego.

—¿Y vos no querés tener un nombre en tu libreta? —se aventuró Sebastián. Manuela se rió con sorna, haciéndole sentir tonto sin quererlo—. Tan malo no puede ser, che, no te riás vos.

—Sebastián, tú sabes que no te quiero de esa forma.

—¿Y eso te impide disfrutar un baile conmigo?

—Me voy a casar.

Lo sintió como un golpe.

—No tenés qué.

—No hay nada más que pueda aprender… —Manuela hizo un gesto con el hombro—. Ya sabes lo que nos enseñan las monjas a las niñitas bien. Y ya no soy una niñita bien.

—Ya no vas a robarles manzanas ni a sembrar el caos —desvió Sebastián la atención de su propio corazón dolido, con una sonrisa falsa muy bien lograda. No le dijo que él podía ser el padre de su hijo si ella así lo quería—. Nadie le hará nudos a la lana de las demás —rió, contagiando a Manuela—, nadie soltará un grillo durante la misa…

—Nunca faltará una —Manuela sonrió, recordando la anécdota—. Ay, Seba —se lamentó, y apoyó apenas el hombro contra el de su amigo—. Voy a extrañarte.

—No dejaremos de vernos, qué hablás vos.

—No, pero no será lo mismo.

Sebastián tragó saliva, sin preguntar quién era el hombre porque la respuesta no se la habían querido dar antes.

—No querés nombres en tu libreta ni la necesitás vos —Sebastián le tocó la palma de la mano con un dedo, suavemente, para llamar su atención—. Regalámela. No bailemos si no quieres, pero al menos déjame quedarme con esa letra tuya.

Ella quitó la mano rápidamente, haciéndole sentir que se había sobrepasado y pedido demasiado, sin embargo, y ante su sorpresa, Manuela sacó su libreta y la abrió, para escribir en la parte más baja de la hoja, al final de una lista vacía, esposando en quince letras lo que ellos nunca serían.


	10. El juntista

Ninguna pareja en particular, más histórico que nada. Contexto: 1810, Napoleón ya invadió España y su hermano ya está al mando del país. Se formaron juntas en España para gobernar a falta de un rey legítimo, y los americanos exigieron ser representados en estas juntas como iguales. Blablabla embrollos embrollos... y empezaron a hacer juntas nacionales aquí en América (que viene a ser el paso previo a la Independencia). En Chile, el gobernador enviado fue Francisco Antonio García Carrasco (1808-1810), que, según la Historia chilena oficial, era un asesino asqueroso y blablabla... resulta que, cuando se revisan las fuentes... se descubre que no es que García Carrasco fuese un hijo de puta, mientras no se llevaba bien con la aristocracia, se llevaba de maravillas con el bajo pueblo, es decir, con la gran mayoría de la población, y eso era, justamente, lo que a la aristocracia le molestaba. Siguiendo con la idea, los historiadores del siglo XIX, además de provenir de la aristocracia criolla, buscaban justificar la independencia, además de usar una Historia muy narrativa... lo que llevó a que los historiadores posteriores, que eran sus discípulos y/o leían sus obras para instruirse, mantuviesen esta "Historia oficial". Si no me creen, basta con que lean la "historia general de Chile" tomo XVIII de Diego Barros Arana, sáltense varias páginas eso sí. De allí fue que saqué lo de la negra (si buscan negra con el "buscar" en el pc seguro allí les lleva directo a cuando habla de los "defectos" de García Carrasco).

Bueno, Manuel no está muy interesado al parecer.

**Hetalia Axis Power ****pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay y Chile pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El juntista González<strong>

**.**

**.**

Su padre hablaba mal de García Carrasco. Todos quienes le rodeaban hablaban mal de García Carrasco, por lo que era normal que Manuel tampoco lo tuviese en mucha estima aunque, como hacían los demás, fingiese frente a la autoridad y agachase la cabeza porque el gobernador es el gobernador, y a fin de cuentas, Manuel pasaba más tiempo leyendo los libros que un corsario le traía que frecuentando gente.

A vista de Manuel, y al tiempo que leía las acciones de otros hombres en otras tierras, eran muchas palabrerías y poca acción. Mucha teoría y poca práctica (y de teoría él lo había leído todo).

A caballo (modo en que acostumbraba ir a todas partes), paseando por la plaza de armas junto a varios amigos, Manuel recordaba un texto de Rousseau (que le había traído un ballenero, porque el corsario no tocaba libros franceses), moviendo la lengua apenas, sin notar que llevaba los labios entreabiertos, repitiendo las citas que se había propuesto memorizar.

—Una mulata sucia —decía Martín, apegando su caballo al de Sebastián, prácticamente aplastándole la pierna entre ambos animales. Daniel, el mayor de todos ellos, iba adelante, mirando la vida de la ciudad—. Dicen que es hechicera y criminal.

—Juntándose con una negra así, dejando que todos lo sepan… —Sebastián silbó, sin estar claro si por la sorpresa o la admiración—. Así ninguna mujer decente va a quererle por marido… si vuelve a Lima, claro está.

Los chismes, ora groseros, ora burlones, continuaron largamente antes que Martín detuviera su caballo, llamando la atención del grupo. Manuel pasó por su lado, sin detener su caballo grueso y café, tardando más en notar que todos se habían detenido.

—Hay que sacarlo —dijo Martín, sin más, asumiendo que todos entenderían, cosa que ocurrió exceptuando a Manuel.

—Eso es lo que quieren todos —Sebastián espoleó su montura, considerando que el tema no valía la pena—. No se va a cumplir si el rey no dice algo, y como no hay rey…

—A eso me refiero. Hay que actuar.

—¿Pero de qué están hablando? —interrumpió Manuel, francamente desorientado.

—De García Carrasco, Manuel, que te digo es el gobernador de Chile, porque conociéndote no sabes ni donde estás parado —Martín le dio un golpe a la grupa del caballo de Manuel, y éste se agarro con fuerza de las riendas para no caerse cuando el animal aceleró el paso.

—¡Claro que sé dónde estamos parados! —se ofendió Manuel.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué año es éste? —lo probó Martín, dándole otra palmada ruidosa a la montura de Manuel.

—¡Mil setecientos diez, por supuesto! —exclamó más preocupado por sujetarse que por pensar.

Sebastián se rió con sinceridad, más para sí que para el resto. Daniel se mordía el labio para no hacer igual, y Martín soltó una carcajada que a Manuel no le hizo gracia.

—Mil ochocientos diez, Manuel —le corrigió Sebastián. Martín, con sus riendas y aún por juego, le dio un latigazo al caballo de Manuel, quien esta vez ya preparado, retuvo al animal antes que se diera al trote.

—Eso fue lo que quise decir.

—Mentira, Manolo —canturreó Martín, adelantándose—. Son esos libros que lees, todos tienen fechas del siglo pasado. Pon los pies en la tierra, aquí y ahora.

—Me interesa saber. Los franceses son grandiosos pensadores.

—Grandiosos pensadores y unos hijos de puta, ¡qué viva el rey, qué viva el rey! —gritó Martín, levantándo un puño, y varias voces alrededor de ellos le contestaron el grito con vítores—. ¡Qué muera el mal gobierno!

Manuel desaprobó los gritos, Sebastián siguió su camino, acostumbrado a la personalidad de Martín. Un aguador pasó en la dirección contraria, dirigiéndoles una mirada ante los gritos, seguido de una vendedora que, en su canasto, llevaba dulces de las monjas Claras, anunciándolos a viva voz. Daniel siguió la canasta con la mirada, perdiendo la concentración en el camino y en la gente que se cruzaba frente a su yegua, de modo que Sebastián tuvo que jalar de su rienda para guiarle el caballo hacia adelante.

—No te contestaron al mal gobierno —hizo notar Manuel, y Martín se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hacen porque son amigos de ése. Claro, él se codea con la chusma y les festeja los vicios y ellos le apoyan —Martín levantó la barbilla—. Por eso hay que sacarlo, anda alentando a la mala gente como no debe.

—Los trata como gente decente —intentó calmarlo Sebastián.

—Y a la gente decente la trata como chusma —atacó Martín, y espoleó su caballo para ir a la cabeza—. A mí me jode que me trate así.

Manuel y Sebastián se miraron mutuamente y se encogieron de hombros, menos exaltados que Martín para casi todo.

—Tiene malos vicios —accedió Manuel, pensando en los bailes de la chimba a los que iba el gobernador en lugar de acercarse a la gente como ellos—. Pero sólo con una Junta podríamos sacarlo.

—Entonces hagamos una —sugirió Sebastián—. Como están haciendo en otras partes. Como en la península.

—¿No que ustedes dos no estaban interesados en conspiraciones? —les increpó Martín desde adelante, rumiando luego que los hombres de Buenos Aires sí tenían puestos los pantalones.

—Es sólo hipotético —aseguró Manuel, fingiendo que no le había oído los murmullos—. Lo hacemos para darte el gusto.


	11. El aperrado

ArgChi... creo. One-shot (unas 2700 palabras, el más largo de la colección y, también, el cierre). Muchas gracias a Josiya y a Naruko por sus comentarios, es debido a ustedes que este final es así, más largo, con más cariño, porque lo hice pensando que merecían algo feliz con lo que alegrarse. Esta colección ya está completada, pero como ya he hecho antes, no diré que es imposible que vuelva a surgir otro capítulo. Un extra, de esos que nacen en los momentos menos esperados.

Quedaron muchos temas por tocar en esta colección. Las animitas, por ejemplo, esas casitas en miniatura que en Chile pueden verse en las carreteras y en las ciudades, en los lugares donde murió alguien de forma abrupta por algún accidente o asesinato, y que incluso llegan a ser milagrosas (cada ciudad tiene sus animitas que conceden milagros). Los bomberos, que en Chile, a diferencia de otros lugares, son voluntarios y no reciben ningún salario. Se mantienen mediante donaciones, y una vez al año lanzan una gran rifa a lo largo del país. Un bombero puede ser un profesor, un abogado, un médico, un estudiante universitario... y ni siquiera tienen un seguro de vida especial ni nada. Es un honor ascender como bombero (y figuras públicas se aprovechan de ello siéndolo sólo de nombre) ya que significa que entregas tu vida a cambio de nada, y puede o no ser una dedicación de toda la vida. La minería del norte, existente hasta hoy en día, o la minería en Lota, reflejada en "subterra" de Baldomero Lillo, incluyendo la riqueza de Lota por esa época (cines, cosas así). La destrucción de los bosques del sur durante fines del XIX y principios del XX. El terremoto de Valdivia de 1960 y cómo los hombres, desesperados, abrieron un camino hacia el mar desde el lago Riñihue para que no se inundaran Valdivia y Corral. Las tradiciones rapa nuis. Las mingas de Chiloé, cuando se traslada una casa completa de un lugar a otro a fuerza de bueyes. La renuncia de Ibañez del Campo y los festejos que se produjeron. Hay tanto, pero tanto... basta con imaginar.

Notas: Aperrar significa, en Chile, apechugar. Es decir, enfrentar lo que se venga, aunque sea difícil, asumirlo y soportarlo hasta salir de ello. Los nombres de perros y la última frase de Manuel son un homenaje a Mario Hugo y 31 Minutos, que ha regresado con una nueva temporada :D

Un abrazo y un beso gigante a todos. Comenten y háganme feliz, venga, no sean malos.

**Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** _-los amantes de los perros-_** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Chile, Argentina y Colombia pertenecen al fandom hetaliano.**

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

PD: Si no han reconocido a Colombia es porque no utilizo el nombre Catalina, sino Paloma. Por razones de peso (léase, mi hermana menor y sus ideas). Podría decirse, entonces, que no es la "oficial" de Latin Hetalia.

* * *

><p><span><strong>El aperrado González<strong>

**.**

**.**

Salió de la notaría a medio ponerse el vestón sobre la camisa, mirando al amigo y compañero de trabajo que le sostenía la puerta.

—… te va a gustar, tocan rock latino y los viernes pasan solamente clásicos —le invitaba, con una sonrisa blanca como su camisa de funcionario de timbres y papeles.

—Hoy no puedo —le contestó—. Me espera mi familia.

—No se van a morir porque salgás un día —Martín rió, cerrando y echando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿O es otra cosa que no me querés decir?

—No es que se vayan a morir, es que arman fiesta y me destrozan la casa —se quejó Manuel, y como por azar, chocaron sus hombros por ir muy apegados—. Hablando en serio, tengo que pasar a comprar algo.

—¿Para el pibito que te sigue? —señaló Martín con la cabeza, llamando la atención de Manuel a sus espaldas, y allí, a diez metros de distancia, siguiéndole como un espía, había un quiltro sucio, mediano, castaño y negro y de lengua colgante. Manuel alzó las cejas al reconocerlo, pero siguió caminando—, esta ciudad… Qué digo, este país está lleno de perros callejeros.

—Y gatos en Valparaíso —respondió Manuel—. Pero es lindo, a mí me gustaba cuando empezaban las clases y nos dábamos cuenta que había entrado un perro a la sala. Los profesores ni los echaban. Con lo mansitos que son.

—Pero se echan a tomar la siesta en la vereda y hay que pasar por el lado para no pisarlos. Pero bueno. ¿Qué necesitás comprar?

—Una lámpara para leer. Me rompieron la que tenía ayer.

—Che, no habrá sido esa relinda que te regalé para el Amigo Secreto de la oficina —la lamentación de Martín no parecía tener sospechas. Manuel se encogió de hombros.

—Mis niños no la encontraron linda.

—La reputa que los parió —Martín se acercó más, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos porque a partir de ese punto, tras cruzar la calle, la vereda se volvía concurrida, llena de personas que, como él y Manuel, se dirigían hacia el falo de Paulmann, que lucía de algún modo impotente contra el cielo que no puede penetrar, derecho, rígido, como un metafórico pico en el ojo de Dios.

Manuel abrió la boca para preguntarle a Martín que por qué le acompañaba al centro comercial, si a él le servía tomar el metro allí por donde acababan de pasar, pero no le preguntó nada al final, haciéndose el tonto. A la derecha, vendedores callejeros ofrecían sobre telas negras sus artesanías: aritos, pulseras y collares de cobre con lapislázuli, piedra cruz (traída desde las ferias de Pucón), circón, piedras aguamarinas en frente del artesano que trabaja con un cordel de cobre y un alicate; cuarzos más allá, cuarzos para las malas energías de la casa, póngalo junto al lavamanos, lávelo con agüita de la llave corriendo, todo escrito en un papelito de impresión dudosa; libretas con tapas pintadas a mano, un gatito naranja con forma de ocho en un fondo amarillo, mujeres negras, delgaditas y curvadas sin rasgos que hacen recordar el vooooooy, por la vereda tropical, en un fondo como de atardecer, tan simplista con sólo tres colores y tan lindo al mismo tiempo; más allá una cabrita de liceo, que se sabe que va en cuarto medio por el polerón personalizado que lleva, está sentada frente a las cartas del tarot, mientras le leen la suerte venidera; a la izquierda, sentados en el borde mismo de una oficina, las espaldas apoyadas contra el vidrio limpio y las piernas cruzadas apenas por sobre los tobillos, dos violines y un violonchelo, por no decir dos violinistas casi niños y un chelista que finge ser más serio que ambos, como el reflejo humano de su instrumento.

Manuel y Martín se detuvieron, junto a la luminaria apagada, mirando de «lejos» al trío que se divertía, como buenos estudiantes de música, pareciendo echar carreras entre los violines con las danzas húngaras que le siguieron al presto del verano. Ambos se habían detenido como al paso, tácitamente, caminando más lento hasta que simplemente dejaron de hacerlo. Con los brazos cruzados, Manuel miraba a los intérpretes, especialmente al del medio, al que parecía gitano de lo bien que tocaba, sonriendo socarronamente sin darse cuenta.

—Vivaldi —es lo que dice Martín sin que nadie le pregunte, por demostrar que sabe, y Manuel no reclama porque no habla más hasta después, cuando ya se detienen un momento los violines para preguntarle con la mirada al chelista con qué seguir—. Brahms —que es cuando Manuel le mira porque lo ha dicho como si le hubiese costado recordar el nombre, y lo ve apoyado en el farol tan desgarbadamente, que la respiración se le contuvo el segundo necesario para, él mismo, notarlo.

—Ésta no la conozco. Con lo conocida que es, sale en caleta de películas.

Martín se sonríe por dentro, porque Manuel le ha estado escuchando y ahora le responde, desinteresadamente, sólo por conversar y compartir algo.

—¿Cancán? —intentó Manuel, sonando extrañado para sí mismo.

—Es el galop infernal —le corrigió Martín—. Orfée aux Enfers. Offenbach.

Manuel asintió con la cabeza, conforme porque Martín había pronunciando el francés con tanta confianza, que Manuel le creyó a pesar de no entender nada.

—No cacho —aceptó un minuto después, con el gesto confundido.

—Cancán, Manolo, cancán. Pero el nombre de esa pieza en específico.

—Ah —y quedó así, entre los aplausos de los transeúntes que se habían detenido a escuchar y ver a los violinistas sonreír, disfrutando del sólo hecho de tocar—. ¿Vamos? —sugirió, sacando unas monedas de su bolsillo y caminando hasta el estuche de violín abierto que, frente a los muchachos, recibía el dinero.

Martín iba a contestar que sí, pero con un movimiento de arco se quedó quieto, y soñó un momento en lo que Manuel volvía a su lado.

Soñó con poner su mano en la espalda de Manuel y que éste hiciese lo mismo, tanto así, que se desabotonó un botón más de la camisa, con el cuerpo prendido de pronto y los ojos vivaces, cargados de ilusiones.

—Listo —le dijo Manuel a su lado. Martín le miró, tragó saliva, con la mano sobre el diafragma, el corazón acelerado y la idea loca de tomar a Manuel y bailar con él.

—¿Y ésta, sabés cómo se llama? —le preguntó, conteniendo la voz y haciéndolo sonar como un reto, sonriendo pícaramente de medio lado.

—Por una cabeza —respondió Manuel, el cuerpo preparado para irse.

—De un noble potrillo —cantó Martín, y ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Manuel, agregó—. La última, Manu, lo prometo, yo te esperé todas las demás.

Manuel se tardó en aceptar el argumento, pero al sentir una lengua caliente y larga en su mano, lo hizo, y se quedó mirándole cantar, a medida que Martín subía la voz y se detenían las señoras a escuchar las cuerdas. Las cuerdas de tripa y las cuerdas vocales. Manuel ni se dio cuenta de estar mirándolo, admirándolo casi, envidiando la voz grave, dándole, sin saberlo, un pequeño pedazo de cielo a Martín que, sabedor de tener su atención, no se permitió desafinar.

Con eso, los muchachos dieron por finalizada su jornada de ese día, y Martín se acercó a dejarles un billete, felicitándoles y recibiendo halagos por su voz y preguntas de rigor: si había estudiado canto, si le gustaban los tangos, si era de por aquí. Manuel, mientras, acariciaba al quiltro que se le había acercado, sacando del bolso cruzado al pecho que llevaba una bolsa de plástico con comida para perro. El animal meneó la cola contento, le lamió las manos otra vez y se puso a comer.

Sin notar las piernas de Martín detrás suyo, Manuel sacó un plato de plástico, viejo y roído, y una botella de agua.

—¿Y éste? —preguntó Martín, mirando al perro con interés—. Ah, es el mismo que nos estaba siguiendo, viste.

—Es callejero —no era necesario decirlo, pero así Manuel lo introducía—. Lo aguaché hace como dos semanas.

—Che, hace dos semanas que me rechazás las salidas.

—No tengo mucho tiempo para ir a dejarle comida —confesó Manuel, con una cierta sorpresa en la voz—. Es de la estación Salvador, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

—¿Salvador? ¿Y qué estabas haciendo vos allí?

—Fui al médico —el perro ladró y se echó, pidiendo cariño. Las mujeres que pasaban lo miraban con ternura. Manuel se puso en pie, amuñando la bolsa vacía y guardando el plato y la botella—. Ya, no nos atrasemos más.

Martín le envió un beso al perro, las manos otra vez en los bolsillos y un ojo guiñado, toda la imagen que a Manuel le ponía colorado durante las horas de trabajo, acalorándole más que el revuelo cotidiano de la notaría entre recibir dinero y dar el vuelto, encontrar el timbre, que se acabó la tinta, imprimir, firmar, saque un número señora, la fila está allí, el número treinta que pase, no, que se espere un poco por favor porque apareció el veintidós, corre el ventilador, Palomita, ¡pero no para acá que me volás los papeles!

El perro se quedó atrás, o eso pensaron ambos hasta entrar al centro comercial, inyectados directamente al segundo piso.

—Caballero, no se permite entrar con perros.

Conversando, sin notar al guardia que salía de su ocioso admirar vitrinas para notificarlo.

—Caballero, ¡caballero!

Ninguno de los dos pensó que les hablaban, pero se detuvieron para mirar y sorprenderse, porque el quiltro estaba dos pasos por detrás de ellos.

—No se puede entrar con animales —repitió el guardia y agregó, notando la cara de sorpresa de Manuel y la risa de Martín—: reglas del edificio, lo siento.

—Yo te espero afuera con él —ofreció Martín, y sacándose el cinturón de cuero enfrente de todos, sin querer insinuar nada, pero insinuándolo todo, improvisó un collar y una correa.

—Espérame en el primer piso. No me tardaré nada —prometió Manuel, viéndole ponerle el cinturón al perro manso—. ¡Vuelvo al tiro!

Martín asintió y se dio la vuelta, llevándose al perro mientras Manuel caminaba casi trotando.

—¿Cómo subiste por las escaleras mecánicas? —conversaba Martín con el quiltro, que le respondía con ruiditos agudos de perro llorón—. Ni siquiera sé cuál nombre te puso él —las pisadas resonaban de a seis, dos pisadas de Martín y cuatro del canino—. Tú tampoco entendés que quiera más a los perros que a mí, ¿no? —le conversó, con cierta alegría de octubre, de sol de primavera.

El quiltro, con sus quejidos y movimiento de ojos, le respondía.

Al poco después llegó Manuel, resoplando, con una lámpara barata para su mesilla de noche y una bolsa llena de mataparásitos en polvo, pastillas y líquido.

—¡Lo sabía! —le molestó Martín, y le extendió la correa—. Te lo querés llevar a tu casa, ¿verdad?

—Sólo que no sé cómo. No me dejarán llevarlo en el metro —le aceptó la correa—. Igual te puedo acompañar hasta la estación —agregó rápido, medio por buenas costumbres, medio para que Martín no se separara tan pronto.

—Quizás te pueda ayudar —le respondió sacando su celular y buscando un número.

—No es necesario. No te preocupes.

Martín le quedó mirando, como sin creerle.

—No estarás pensando en caminar hasta tu casa.

—Llamaré a un amigo —le prometió, y como para demostrarlo, sacó su celular y se lo llevó a la oreja después de un corto trámite, como si tuviera el número entre sus favoritos; en la lista de llamado rápido.

El amigo en cuestión les recogió tan cerca cómo pudo, estacionándose y bajándose para ayudarles a subir al animal al asiento trasero. Manuel los presentó brevemente, y Martín le midió con la mirada al estrecharle la mano.

—Voy atrás —dijo Manuel, quitándose el vestón, y aunque Martín pensó que se lo entregaría para no mancharlo más de lo necesario, Manuel lo extendió sobre la tapicería para que el perro se echase encima. Gilbert, un alemán albino y el dueño del auto, no pareció sorprenderse por eso.

—Qué perro tan bonito —le habló en cambio al animal, que movió la cola feliz en respuesta antes de que cerrara la puerta—. Cuidado con los dedos.

Manuel obedeció, corriéndose más hacia el animal para que la puerta no le golpeara y acomodando sus bolsas a los pies.

—Pero qué tontera —exclamó Manuel, cuando ya los otros dos se habían subido, como si hablara consigo mismo, pero dirigiéndose realmente a Gilbert—. No se me ocurrió comprar comida para perro —se lamentó, Gilbert no le miró en ningún momento por conducir—. Para aprovechar el viaje y el maletero —se explicó.

—No importa, el domingo te puedo prestar el auto —lo tranquilizó Gilbert. Martín notó que se hablaban como amigos de mucho tiempo, algo sorprendido al descubrir que Manuel tenía amigos cercanos, o al menos conocidos que le permitían subir a un perro mugroso a un auto que olía a limpio.

—¿Se conocen desde hace mucho? —les preguntó, en un semáforo en rojo, interrumpiendo el silencio cómodo entre Gilbert y Manuel. Este último acariciaba al perro que, también callado, disfrutaba.

—Uuuuuuhhhhfffff… —resopló el chileno como queriendo resumir muchos años que Martín desconocía—. Varios años.

—¿Y ustedes? —se interesó Gilbert—. Ah, no, ya sé. Este es el compañero del que siempre hablas, ¿no? —lo denunció con una sonrisa muy pagada de sí misma, sin saber que le estaba echando al agua.

—¿Hablás de mí? —le pidió Martín la confirmación, sin realmente necesitarla.

—Todo el tiempo —contestó Gilbert por Manuel, que se quejó sin ser escuchado por los otros dos—. O todo el tiempo que no está hablando de sus hijos —y agregó, ahora sí para Manuel—. Lo hablé con Ludwig y podemos adoptar a otro. Pensábamos en uno de los tuyos.

—No sé…

—Podrías visitarlo cuando quisieras y lo cuidaríamos muy bien. Tú ya no tienes espacio en tu casa y ahora con este… ¿Cómo se llama?

—Adjetivo —respondió Manuel rapidísimo—. Aún así no estoy seguro, tendría que pensarlo.

Martín suelta un bufido que es, sinceramente, una risa que se le escapó a último minuto porque ha pensado tan rápido que no se ha podido detener. Si se necesita un Adjetivo para Manuel, ése es aperrado. O ese chiste diría en voz alta si no supiera que Manuel se enojaría por un juego de palabras tan macanudo.

El tema quedó allí, confirmándole más cosas a Martín de lo que le confundía, y cambiando a otros más universales a los tres, teniendo por centro Alemania y Argentina, dándole la idea a Manuel de que Gilbert y Martín se llevarían mejor de lo que se esperaba. Cuando se vieron metiéndose por calles, en algún lugar camino a La Florida, Gilbert redujo la velocidad, dándole la idea a Martín, correcta por cierto, que a diferencia suya (que nunca había sido invitado a casa de Manuel), Gilbert era un convidado habitual.

—Te imaginé más de departamento —le confío Martín cuando llegaron, viendo la casa de barrio colorinche y su jardín enrejado con plantas como salvajes, pero no descuidadas.

—Me gustan, pero no se puede —fue la respuesta de media sonrisa.

Reconociendo el sonido del auto, o quizás el olor de Manuel y Gilbert, más o menos una docena de perros, todos distintos, se agolparon en la reja, ladrando felices, y al ver a Adjetivo, enmudecieron.

—Gracias por llevarnos —escuchó Martín que Manuel le decía a Gilbert, que luego se despidió con otro apretón de manos de Martín y se despidió de los perros acuclillándose en frente de ellos.

—Copicopi, Elemento, Mente en Blanco, Chaucha, Coliforme, Tepotepo, Yonofui, Fierromalo, Palmerita, Neumatex, Cortachurro, Etceterá, Maletín —les nombró, y luego mirando al que iba con correa—. Y Adjetivo. Defenéstrenle la casa en mi nombre.

—¡Oye!

—¡Kesesesesesé~! —se rió Gilbert, levantándose para entrar al auto. Manuel sonrió, le cerró la puerta él mismo y le dio un golpecito al capó como despedida final cuando el motor encendió, tras lo que el albino se fue.

—Tú también puedes irte —le dijo a Martín después, extendiendo las manos para que le entregase sus bolsas.

—¿No me invitás a pasar?

—Voy a bañar y desparasitar al Adjetivo o le va a pegar las pulgas a mis niños —le explicó, insistiendo el gesto de la mano, pidiendo las bolsas.

—Te ayudo a bañarlo —se ofreció Martín, acorralando a Manuel con ello, y Adjetivo ladró, mirando a Manuel, como diciéndole «¡aperra, weón, aperra!».

—Bueno… Pero no te quejís después si andái con pulgas —le advirtió, abriendo la reja y conteniendo la avalancha canina que saltaba a su alrededor y se acercaba a oler a Adjetivo y a Martín.

Martín se sonrió, bufando como si la opción le pareciera imposible, siguiéndole e intentando no tropezar.

—¿Cómo se portaron mis perritos? —les preguntó Manuel, considerando llevar a Adjetivo directamente al baño una vez pudieran entrar, recibiendo ladridos y entusiasmo en respuesta—. Qué lindos.


End file.
